Amores en Nueva York
by Maria-TMNT FanGirl
Summary: En una noche como cualquiera, las tortugas salen a su patrulla nocturna como de costumbre, pero en ves de pelear y divertirse, se encuentran con tres chicas que pelean contra en Clan del Pie y a otras 2 huyendo de los Kraang ¿Habrá romance entre las chicas y los Hamato? -KxLxOC, DxOC, OCxRxOC, MxOC y CxA- Primera historia, espero que les guste, por favor, tengan paciencia.
1. Nuevas Kunoichis

En un lugar de la gran ciudad Manhattan, 4 tortugas de tamaños de hombres saltaban desde arriba de los edificios repartiendo justicia, pero no pasaba nada, o eso pensaban.

Leonardo: Creo que no pasará nada, mejor separarnos para cubrir más el área. Yo voy al norte, Rafa va al oeste, Donnie al sur y Mickey al este, si pasa algo, nos comunicamos por el T-Phone. ¡Ya!

Rafa, Donnie y Mickey: De acuerdo.

Cada quien fue por su lado, Rafael no encontró nada, estaba muy aburrido. Donnie estaba aburrido, prefería estar en su laboratorio inventando algo. Y Mickey, bueno, EL ESTABA MÁS ABURRIDO QUE LOS DEMÁS, y para matar su aburrimiento, sacó su T-Phone y escuchó música. Por otro lado, Leo corría de edifico y edificio buscando algo de acción, de repente, escucho armas chocando, pensó que serían sus hermanos, pero no fue así, vio a 3 chicas luchando contra Karai y el Clan del Pie, no distinguió bien a las chicas, pero vio que estaban vestidas con una camisa manga larga color negro con un chaleco gris, pantalón negro ajustado y botas negras con un tacón pequeño. Le envió un mensaje a sus hermanos diciendo lo que está viendo y su dirección. Cuando llegaron sus hermanos, estaban sorprendidos, no se esperaban que existieran más kunoichis en Nueva York.

¿?: No se saldrán con la suya. -Dijo una chica muy linda de cabello ondulado castaño largo hasta la cintura peinado con una trenza con un moño color morado de lado derecho y ojos verdes mientras atacaba con su arma, un Bo Katana (yo).-

Karai: Eso lo veremos, María -Dijo mientras atacaba a las demás, logrando herir a una de ellas.

¿?: Ahhhh. -Gritó otra chica de cabello negro liso con un mechón color rojo de lado izquierdo, lo tenía recogido en una cola alta con un moño color negro y una banana puesta en su frente color rojo y ojos verde (ésta chica la inventé yo, jejeje).-

¿?: REBECCA! -Gritó otra chica de cabello liso castaño medio claro recogido con dos coletas bajas con moños color naranja y ojos marrones (Yuriko-West, les diré por qué la puse al final del capítulo). Se asustó demasiado al ver a su amiga con una herida en el brazo izquierdo.-

María: Tranquila Rebecca, no es profundo, pero será mejor examinarlo para que no se infecte. Nos vamos. -Dijo mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo desapareciendo a las tres chicas.-

Karai: Vámonos. -Enseguida se fueron a su guarida.-

Por otro lado, las tortugas siguieron a las chicas, la chica llamada María revisaba la herida de su amiga Rebecca, Donnie puso su mirada en María, no sabía por qué, pero su corazón aceleró a millón al verla, el corazón de Rafael también cuando vio a Rebecca y el de Mickey al ver la chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Por accidente, Mickey dejó caer su nuckaku al suelo y las chicas los vio. Las tortugas deseaban que no gritaran o que se desmayen...

CONTINUARÁ...

Ésta es mi primera historia, muchas gracias a Yuriko-West por decirme como subir un capítulo, te lo agradezco un millón, continúa tus historias que me deje con la intriga, jejeje. Espero que sea de su agrado, no se si me quedó bien, es que estoy iniciando en esto. Rebecca la invente y la chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones es Yuriko-West, como recompensa por ayudarme, gracias. Bueno, me despido, chao chao (me despido como Germán Garmendia XD).


	2. Un gusto en conocerlas

Las tortugas esperaban algún grito o desmayo de parte de las chicas, pero...

María: Hola. -dijo con un tono algo serio-

Donatello: Hola. -dijo confuso-

Leonardo: Disculpa, ¿no se van a asustar de nosotros? -dijo muy confundido-

Rebecca: ¿Deberíamos hacerlo? -Dijo con un tono molesto-

Rafael: Si, porque somos tortugas mutantes. -Dijo obvio-

María: No nos parecen feos, de hecho, hemos visto mutantes peligrosos que si nos asustan.

Donatello: ¿Acaso es un perro gigante y un pez gigante con piernas metálicas.

María: Si... UN MOMENTO, ¿Los conocen? -Dijo sorprendida apunto de sacar su arma-

Leonardo: Si, y por favor, no saques tu arma. Esos mutantes son nuestros enemigos. Vimos que luchaban contra el Clan del Pie.

Rebecca: Ellos nos persiguen, antes fuimos sus esclavas, pero lo traicionamos y ahora nos quieren matar, ¿POR QUÉ LES DIGO ESTO? -Dijo, ya que no confiaba en las tortugas-

Rafael: No se, por boba. -Dijo con sarcasmo-

Rebecca: Hey, se controlar muchas armas, en especial las filosas, y no tengo miedo de usarlas contra ti. -Dijo maliciosa, lo cual hizo que Mickey se asustara-

Miguel Ángel: -Temblando de miedo- Que chica más sádica.

María: Se me olvidó presentarnos, yo me llamo María, pero me pueden decir Marie (nombre en inglés, así me dicen siempre) y ella es Rebecca -Dijo señalandola- y ella es Claudia -Dijo señalando a la chica de ojos marrones- Es un gusto conocerlos.

Leonardo: El placer es nuestro, yo me llamo Leonardo, pero me pueden decir Leo.

Donatello: Yo me llamo Donatello, pero llamenme Donnie.

Rafael: Yo soy Rafael, díganme Rafa.

Miguel Ángel: Y yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero pues... díganme Mickey.

Claudia: Se llaman como los maestros del renacimiento. -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

María: Deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde, y si llegó tarde a mi casa, me matarán.

Claudia: Si, no quiero que pase otra vez -Dijo recordando-. Fue un gusto conocerlos, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Leonardo: Por supuesto, nosotros también tenemos que irnos, o si no Splinter nos hará un buen sermón.

Miguel Ángel: De acuerdo. Adiós chicas. -Dijo moviendo la mano muy animado-

Las 3: Adiós -Dijeron también moviendo la mano-.

Las chicas y las tortugas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a sido una larga noche y esperaron impacientes mañana para volver a encontrarse.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que esta algo aburrido, pero es UE la inspiración no me llegó del todo, y además porque ando apurada, ya que saldré con mi familia a la iglesia y después al campo de mi abuela, actualizaré lo más pronto posible. El capítulo anterior estaba algo corto, y este tambiénm peto como ya dije, abdominal apurada. Bueno, pasarla bien todos, cuidense, coman sus vegetales y estudien mucho. Chao Chao,


	3. Primer día de clases y nuevas amenazas

Al día siguiente, en la casa de la chicas, se levantaron temprano para ir en su primer día a la escuela High School, ya estaban listas para desayunar, Claudia se puso un polo naranja con los bordes blancos, pantalones blancos, zapatos marrones claros y un reloj naranja, tenía el cabello recogido con dos coletas bajas. María estaba vestida con una camisa manga larga con cuello de tortuga color morado, un short de mezclilla azul claro, botas marrones hasta la pantorrilla y un reloj morado, tenía el cabello suelto con una cinta lila. Rebecca estaba vestida con una camisa de tirantes color rojo, una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros con detalles rojos y botas negras hasta las rodillas y un reloj rojo, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Las chicas hablaban muy animadamente mientras caminaban para ir a la escuela, sobre las tortugas obviamente, ya que les cayeron bien.

Claudia: Las tortugas no parecen ser malos, el que me cayó mejor fue Mickey, es muy tierno. -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

Rebecca: ¿No será que te enamoraste? -Dijo con una sonrisa picarona, provocando que Claudia se sonroje-

María: Ja, lo dice la que se enamoró de Rafael -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara provocando que Rebecca también se sonroje-

Claudia: También lo dice la futura esposa de Donatello -También lo dice con una sonrisa pícara, también provocando que María se sonroje-

María: Callense -Dijo muy sonrojada-

Rebecca: Chicas, ya llegamos al colegio.

María: Entremos. -Entraron al enorme instituto-

Su primera clase fue ciencia, María le encantaba esa materia. El profesor era un señor de 42 años, cabello negro algo canoso, traía puesta una camisa verde con rayas blancas, pantalones azules y zapatos grises, tenía puesta su bata de laboratorio. Guantes y lentes protectores.

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos, soy el profesor William y yo seré su profesor de ciencia. Ahora, presentensen las tres chicas nuevas. -Dijo mientras las chicas se levantan y caminan en frente del pizarrón.-

Rebecca: Hola a todos, yo me llamo Rebecca, pero me pueden decir Rebe.

María: Hola, yo soy María, pero díganme Marie.

Claudia: Mi nombre es Claudia, si quieren díganme Claris (inventé el apodo xD).

Profesor: Muy bien, tomen asiento.

Las 3: Gracias, profesor. -Y las chicas tomaron asiento-

La clase terminó rápido, mientras tanto en las alcantarillas. Las tortugas también se levantaron temprano para desayunar y hacer su entrenamiento matutino. Desayunaron huevos revueltos y el entrenamiento fue largo, 2 horas mínimo, luego del entrenamiento, las tortugas hacían sus actividades diarias, Leonardo viendo Héroes Espaciales, Rafael leyendo cómics, Mickey planeando bromas para hacerle a sus hermanos y Donnie en su laboratorio. Pasado unos minutos, llegó Abril junto con Casey.

Abril: Hola chicos. -Dijo animada-

Casey: Qué pasó amigos. -Dijo con su tono cool-

Rafael: Hola Jones. -Dijo sin expresión alguna, ya que extrañaba a Spike, ahora, Slash-

Enseguida salió Donatello de su laboratorio al oír la dulce voz de Abril.

Donatello: Hola Abril -Dijo feliz, hasta que...- Y Casey. -Enseguida se le borró su sonrisa.

Casey: Donatello. -Dijo serio-

Casey fue con Rafa para acompañarlo a leer sus cómics y Abril fue con Donnie a su laboratorio.

Con las chicas...

Las clases terminaron y las 3 amigas iban a su casa, a medio camino, se encontraron con un tigre gigante con armas tecnológicas (es el tigre mutantes que apareció en The Manhattan Project, no entendí su nombre, creo que es Taigako, algo así)

Las 3: TAIGAKO! -Dijeron apunto de correr-

Enseguida aparecieron el Clan del Pie de la nada sujetando a las chicas.

Rebecca: ¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ! -Dijo tratando de salir del agarre-

Enseguida las dejan inconscientes y las llevan a la guarida de Destructor.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y el capítulo anterior fue algo decepcionado, es que estuve muy apurada y la inspiración me dejó abandonada. Ojalá este les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir adelante. Chao Chao.


	4. Tortugas al rescate

**Hola a todos los fanfictioners, estoy aquí para dejarles el capítulo 4, muchas gracias por sus reviews enserio, me motivan a seguir adelante, ahora los voy a responder:**

Vale29: **Gracias por tu opinión, significa mucho para mi**

Luisita Gómez: **Jejeje, ya me consideras 'nueva vecina', voy a continuar, te lo juro aunque me tarde**

Dani411: **Tu opinión también significa mucho para mi. :3**

Yuriko-West: **Jeje, gracias por tu opinión, no se si escriba como toda una profesional, pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo. Y mejor le dejo Taigako, porque ya lo puse así, gracias por aclararme la duda**

Yinu25: **Voy a continuar, espero que este te guste mucho.**

RavenMore: **Si, si abra CxA, ya que yo seré la futura novia de Donnie, jejeje. Y si, acertaste también, es que me gustó el capítulo que calquee más o menos esa escena, me gusta mucho la rivalidad entre Donnie y Casey.**

Luisa Tatis:** Eso lo sabrás en este capítulo, ojalá sea de tu agrado. :D**

Tory- Hamato2: **Escribo lo más rápido que puedo, es que tengo doble turno en la escuela los Martes y Jueves, más los cursos de cuatro en la tarde, pero lo hago rápido y verás que no me odiaras por tardar, jejeje. Y esa es la idea ;D**

**Bueno, como le dije a las demás chicas, en este capítulo se revelan muchas cosas de las chicas y sacaré algo de la historia** _Un Nuevo Comienzo, Nuevos amores_** me gustó mucho la historia, que sacaré algunas cosas, esa historia es otro motivo por el cual me dieron muchas ganas de escribir. No los aburro más y... AQUÍ LA HISTORIA. :-)**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cuál soy responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

CAPÍTULO 4: TORTUGAS AL RESCATE

Las chicas despertaron en una celda que estaba en una esquina de la guarida de Destructor

_POV Rebecca_

¿Donde estoy?¿En una celda? NO PUEDE SER, en la guarida de Destructor. Me duele mucho el cuerpo, vi que las demás están inconscientes, debo despetarlas. Las sacudo delicadamente para que despierten. Claudia despertó.

Claudia: ¿Rebecca? -Dijo, tiene muchos rasguños, cortes y moretones, pobrecita-

Rebecca: Si, soy yo. -Dije con un tono preocupado-

Claudia: ¿Dónde estoy?¿Y María? -Dijo muy asustada-

Rebecca: Estamos en la guarida de Destructor.

Vi que Claudia iba a gritar, pero le tape la boca antes de que nos oyeran, que bobita.

Rebecca: Ni se te ocurra gritar, nos van a oír. -Dije algo enojada, veo que María se despierta-

María: ¿Dónde estoy? -María está peor, tiene una fea cortada en el brazo izquierdo que sangraba y un feo moretón en su mejilla derecha-

Rebecca: Estamos en la guarida de Destructor. -Dije y sentí un escalofrío al estar aquí, me recuerda mucho a mi pasado horrible-

_Fin del POV Rebecca_

Todas estaban heridas, en ese instante, llega Destructor junto con Karai, Razhar, Cara de Pez y Taigako.

Claudia: Déjanos, ahh... en paz -Dijo con algo de dificultad-

Destructor: Nunca, hasta terminar con esto -Dijo con una voz tenebrosa, causando que todas tiemblen de miedo-

Las 3: AHHHHHHHHH -Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas-

Con las tortugas...

Los 4 hermanos salieron a su patrulla nocturna buscando algo de acción, y si que tendrán bastante acción esa misma noche.

AHHHHHHHHH

Donatello: ¡¿Escucharon eso?! -Dijo alarmado-

Miguel Ángel: Parecen un grito de las chicas que conocimos ayer. OH NO! ¿Y si les pasó algo? -Dijo muy asustado-

Leonardo: Averigüemoslo, VAMOS. -Dijo y enseguida todos corrieron a toda prisa-

En la guarida de Destructor...

Las 3 chicas estaban sujetas de los brazos por varios ninja del pie, estaban muy débiles y no pudieron hacer nada. Destructor tiene a María contra el suelo atada a unas cadenas.

Destructor: Es tu fin María, o mejor dicho, Terra. -Dijo sacando sus cuchillas listo para matarla-

María: NOOOO!

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, quiero dejarlos en suspenso, jejeje, que mala soy. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como dije antes, sacaré algunas cosas de** _Un Nuevo Comienzo, Nuevos_ Amores**, ya que amo mucho la historia y me inspiró a escribir. Espero sus reviews pronto, les mando besos, abrazos, chocolates y un abrazos de oso. Chao Chao.**


	5. La verdad y conociendo al Sensei

**Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez para dejarles el capítulo 5 de esta historia. Estoy algo molesta hoy, les diré por qué al final del capítulo. Varias me dejaron reviews, ya las respondo:**

_Sesshoxcris: **Esa es la idea, dejar a todos en suspenso, soy bastante mala muajajajaja cof cof cof.**_

_Dani411: **Ya me dijeron como es, pero igual gracias. Mi inglés es malo T_T**_

_Yuriko-West: **Sabía que te dejaría intrigada, jejeje. Si me dieron permiso de usarlas y actualizo dos veces al día aveces o uno cada día.**_

_Lkarai: **Yo ya leo tus historias, mi favorita es **Alguien Para mi**, continúa plis.**_

_Yinu25: **Jejeje, Rebecca te tiene controlada, xD. Actualizo lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo por mis figuras de acción de Las Tortugas Ninja.**_

_Luisa Tatis: **Si, sacaré varias cosas. Que bueno que a ti te guste mucho, y si, acertaste, las pondré en ese orden, y lo de Aqua, eso será una sorpresa para más adelante.**_

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, lo escribo escuchando música, la canción Libre Soy de Frozen la incluiré, sólo que en versión española, no se si en este u otro, pero lo haré. Ni los aburro más y... A LEER!**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

CAPÍTULO 5: LA VERDAD DE LAS CHICAS Y CONOCIENDO AL SENSEI

_POV María:_

Destructor me tiene atada con unas cadenas contra el suelo, las demás están muy heridas, Destructor saca sus cuchillas listo para matarme. Es un enfermo mental, no se que le pasa por esa cabeza, no tiene piedad.

Destructor: Este es tu fin María, o mejor dicho, Terra. -Dijo apunto de matarme, cierro mis ojos esperando el golpe final, pero no llegó, algo lo detuvo, no quiero abrir mis ojos, estoy muy asustada-

Destructor: PERO QUE... -No continuó hablando, abrí mis ojos y vi que era Donnie evitando el golpe con su Bo Katana, gracias a Dios-

María/Terra (Lo pondré así para que no se confundan): DONNIE. -Grito con todas las fuerzas que tengo, gracias a Dios que vino, pero no vino sólo, vino con sus hermanos atacando al Clan del Pie y ayudando a mis amigas-

_Fin del POV María_

Donatello usa todas sus fuerzas para que las cuchillas de Destructor no hagan algo malo, algo imperdonable.

Donatello: Dejalas tranquilas -Dijo furioso y totalmente preocupado-

Destructor: Eso nunca -Dijo haciendo fuerza para apartada Donnie, pero no funcionó-

Donatello logró golpear a Destructor alejándolo de él y María/Terra

Donatello: Tranquila, ya te sacaré de aquí. -Dijo mientras le quitaba las cadenas a María-

María/Terra: Gracias. -Dije algo adolorida- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos atrapadas?

Donatello: Escuchamos su grito, nos asustó mucho que vinimos a ayudarlas.-Dijo muy preocupado-

María/Terra: Gracias enserio, si no fuera por ustedes, ya estaríamos muertas.

Donatello: Tranquila Marie, o mejor dicho, Terra. -Dijo algo serio e hizo que María/Terra se sorprendiera- Si, lo sé, y te diré luego cómo lo supe, ahora tengo que derrotar a varios Robots Pie. -Dijo sacando su arma y comenzando a luchar poniéndose en frente de María/Terra.-

Mientras con los demás...

Los tres hermanos luchaban contra los soldados robóticos del Pie, se volvía más difícil de lo normal.

Miguel Ángel: Leo, estamos perdiendo.-Dijo mientras atacaba a los robots-

Leonardo: ¡YA LO SÉ! -Dijo muy cansado-

Rafael: ¿Algún plan, intrépido? -Dijo ya impaciente mientras clavaba sus Sais en 2 robots-

Leonardo: Sólo uno... -Dijo mientras daba una señal a sus hermanos diciendo que se acerquen a Donnie y María/Terra- RETIRARSE -Dijo mientras lanzaba un huevo de humo, cuando el humo se fue, desaparecieron los hermanos y las amigas-

Destructor: ¡ACABARÉ CON USTEDES, AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAAAA! -Dijo realmente furioso por volver a fallar en su plan-

Mientras en un edifico lejano de la guarida de Destructor...

Todos estaban realmente exhaustos y cansados por la dura batalla que tuvieron, pero las chicas estaban peor, cortes sangrando, moretones y la ropa rasgada, estaban realmente heridas.

Miguel Ángel: Leo, las chicas están muy heridas, no podemos dejarlas así. Hay que llevarlas a la guarida. -Dijo preocupado-

Leonardo: Si pudiéramos. Si lo hacemos, Splinter nos castigará. -Dijo serio-

Donatello: Por primera vez apoyo a Mickey, están muy heridas y no pueden atenderse solas en ese estado. -Dijo preocupado-

Leonardo: De acuerdo, le explicaré a Splinter lo que pasó -Dijo rendido-

Claudia: Se lo agradecemos mucho, enserio, pero no tienen que molestarse por... -Dijo, pero Miguel Ángel la interrumpió-

Miguel Ángel: No, no nos molesta. Además, así nos podemos conocer mejor. -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos-

Rafael: Y también para explicarnos por qué Destructor le dijo a Marie Terra -Dijo serio e hizo que Claudia y Rebecca se sorprendan, menos María, ya que ya lo sabía-

María: Eso se lo explicamos luego. -Dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar su pasado-

Donatello: De acuerdo, vamos a la guarida. -Dijo y todos se van al hogar Hamato-

En la guarida Hamato...

Todos entraron a la enorme guarida, las chicas tenían los ojos como plato, nunca se imaginaron que una guarida como esa existiera en las alcantarillas.

Las 3: Wooooooo! -Exclamaron las 3 chicas de impresión-

Splinter salió del dojo, y al ver a las chicas, miró con una mirada fulminante a sus 4 hijos adoptivos, estaba enserio enojado.

Splinter: ¿Me pueden explicar por qué trajeron a estas jovencitas.a nuestra guarida secreta? -Dijo con un tono enojado-

Leonardo: Yo puedo explicarlo. Chicos, lleven a las chicas al laboratorio para atender sus heridas. -Dijo algo nervioso-

Los chicos asintieron y se llevaron a las chicas al laboratorio del genio

Splinter: Explicate, Leonardo -Dijo esperando una respuesta de su hijo mayor-

Leonardo: Verá sensei, todo comenzó ayer en la noche... -Y le explicó todo al sensei rata, cuando las vieron luchar, cuando las conocieron, cuando quedaron atrapadas en la guarida del Pie, todo, hasta el detalle del nombre de María-

Splinter: Hicieron bien en ayudarlas, por eso se salvaron del castigo -Leonardo suspiró aliviado-, habrá que preguntarles del detalle que me dijiste- En ese instante, los chicos salen del laboratorio junto con las chicas, que tenían puesto varios vendajes-

Leonardo: ¿Y cómo están?

María: Estamos mejor, gracias a ustedes. Nos salvaron de una fea muerte -Dijo muy agradecida-

Leonardo: Cuenten con nosotros.

Splinter: Buenas noches jovencitas, me llamo Hamato Yoshi, pero pueden decirme Splinter -Dijo con un tono de respeto-

Claudia: Es un placer, yo me llamo Claudia pero puede decirme Claris.

Rebecca: Yo soy Rebecca, pero puede decirme Rebe.

María: Y yo me llamo María, pero si quiere puede decir Marie.

Splinter: Por cierto, Leonardo me a dicho todo de ustedes, pero lo que nos gustaría saber, es por qué Destructor llamó a María Terra -Dijo y las chicas se entristece al recordar su pasado- Tranquilas, confíen en nosotros -Dijo con un tono dulce-

María: De acuerdo -respiró ondo y comienza a hablar- todo comenzó hace 10 años...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, quiero dejar lo emocionante para el otro capítulo, ahora les diré por qué estoy molesta:**

**Todo comenzó hoy en la mañana en la escuela, hacíamos formación para ir a clase, detrás de mi estaba un grupo de chicas divas que disfrutan molestar a las personas. Estaba hablando y sin darme cuenta, me empujaron por detrás ocasionando que me lastime mi rodilla, y ahora la tengo lesionada y ando reposando en cama, no fui hoy en la tarde por mi rodilla, y mis padres se molestaron mucho que se fueron a quejar. Ando muy adolorida y casi no puedo caminar, por culpa de esas malditas tengo mi rodilla totalmente lastimada y con un moretón horrible.**

**Esas chicas son unas malditas que me provoca matarlas, ojalá las expulsen, porque ya estoy harta de ese grupito de estúpidas que se creen las mejores del mundo.**

**Ya saliendo del tema, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, lo hice conducta inspiración y dolor. Pasenla bien todos, coman sus vegetales y estudien mucho. Chao Chao.**


	6. Nosotras somos

**Oliwis :3 Soy yo otra vez para dejarles el capítulo 6, en donde sabremos mucho sobre las chicas. Fui al médico y me dijo que lo de mi rodilla no es grave, descansando mejoraré rápido, mañana podré ir a la escuela, ahora planeo mi venganza ante las divas, muahahahahaha cof cof cof.**

_Yuriko-West: __**Aún no puedo creer que esa maldita les haya hecho algo tan horrible, pobre Luisa, y sigue siendo bastante mala con la culpable, se lo merece. :D**_

**Al menos ya puedo caminar normal, pero aún tengo el moretón, y al menos puedo bailar otra vez. No los aburro más y... A LEER! :D**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

CAPÍTULO 6: NOSOTRAS SOMOS...

María respiró ondo y comenzó a hablar.

María/Terra: Todo comenzó hace 10 años...

_Flash Back_

_3 niñas de 5 años jugaban en el parque (María, Rebecca y Claudia) con su madre adoptiva, que tiene la apariencia de una mujer joven de 32 años, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos marrones y piel blanca, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con flores rojas y zapatillas rojas con pequeños diamantes en los bordes_

_Mamá: Niñas, ya nos vamos a casita -Dijo mientras se acercaba a las niñas-_

_Las 3: Awwww._

_Claudia: 5 minutos más -Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro-_

_Mamá: Lo siento, pero ya será hora de cenar y mañana van a la escuela -Dijo con un tono dulce-_

_Las 3: Si mami -Dijeron al unísono y se fueron tomándose de la mano-_

_La pequeña familia conversaba animadamente mientras caminaban, cuando llegaron a casa, las niñas entrenaban usando sus poderes (creo que ya saben cual es de cada quien xD). Mientras lo hacían, escucharon un grito de su madre._

_Mamá: AHHHHHHHHH!_

_Las 3: MAMI! -Las 3 niñas corrieron hacía su madre-_

_Cuando llegaron a la cocina, lo que vieron las dejaron en shock, su madre estaba en el suelo con muchas cortadas en todas partes sangrando y casi no respiraba._

_Las 3: NOOOO! -Gritaron las 3 pequeñas aterradas-_

_En las sombras, apareció Destructor con varios soldados del Pie (Ésta vez humanos) poniéndose en frente de las niñas._

_Mamá: Aléjate ahh... de mis hijas -Dijo con mucho dolor y las niñas se acercaron a ella llorando-_

_Rebecca: Mami, no nos dejes -Dijo entre sollozos-_

_Mamá: Flarion, hija... se siempre una chica fuerte... y protectora... cuida a tus hermanas y... a ti._

_Claudia: Mami, por favor, no mueras -Varias lágrimas resbalaron en su mejilla-_

_Mamá: Brisa, siempre se una... chica dulce y linda... nunca te dejes llevar_

_María: Mami, eres lo que nos queda, no te vayas -Dijo llorando-_

_Mamá: Terra, hijita... se siempre la chica inteligente... que eres ahora... siempre estaré con ustedes... en espíritu... las.. quiero... mucho -Dijo cerrando los ojos-_

_Las 3: Nosotras también te queremos -Dijeron y cerró los ojos por completo-_

_Destructor: Que conmovedora escena -Dijo sarcástico-. Si quieren vivir, vendrán conmigo -Dijo con una voz ronca y tenebrosa-_

_Flarion: Ni lo sueñes -Dijo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos y salía fuego en sus manos-_

_Brisa: No iremos contigo -Sus ojos de tornaron blancos y lanzó una ola de viento hacia el, pero la esquivó con facilidad-_

_Terra: No después de lo que le hiciste a nuestra madre -Sus ojos se tornaron marrones y lanzó una bola gigante de tierra dándole a los soldados del Pie-_

_Destructor: Lo harán les guste o no. Yo se de su pasado, se su verdadera identidad, su verdadero planeta Zathura, TODO. Si se niegan, no tendré más opción que matarlas como lo hice con su madre-_

_Las 3 niñas no tuvieron más opción, asintieron y se fueron, no sin antes darles un beso en la mejilla a su madre adoptiva, ahora muerta._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las tortugas y Splinter estaban sorprendidos y aterrados, jamás imaginaron que las chicas tuvieran un pasado horrible. Las chicas lloraban al recordar su pasado.

Leonardo: Lamento tanto por lo de su madre -Dijo totalmente apenado-

Rafael: Jamás imaginé que eso les haya pasado -Dijo triste y apenado-

Donatello: Lo siento tanto, no debimos preguntar -Dijo arrepentido-

Terra (ya les pondré sus verdaderos nombres): No importa, debieron saber la verdad de nosotras. Que somos chicas de un planeta llamado Zathura con poderes. -Dijo ya calmada-

Splinter: Entiendo por lo que pasan, yo también he perdido a mi familia gracias a Destructor. Su madre siempre quiso que ustedes sean felices, deben cumplirlo por ella -Dijo con un tono dulce-

Las 3: Por ella. -Dijeron al unísono abrazando al maestro rata, a lo que éste correspondió el abrazo-

Miguel Ángel: Si no les molesta, ¿pueden decirnos como fue su vida en Zathura? -Dijo y las chicas sonrieron-

Brisa: Con gusto -Dijo feliz-. Nuestro planeta es el más hermoso existe, siempre lo cuidamos, cuidamos las plantas, los árboles y nos aseguramos de que nada malo le pase.

Flarion: Siempre hacíamos las cosas a mano, para no dañar al ambiente. -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Splinter: Ojalá así fuera aquí.

Flarion: Lo será algún día, ya lo verá -Dijo aún con su sonrisa-

Terra: Siempre jugábamos con nuestros padres biológicos, nos divertiamos juntos y nos ayudaban a usar nuestros poderes, nos enseñaban técnicas y a defendernos. -Dijo recordando aquellos momentos-

Donatello: Esperen un momento, aún no entiendo una cosa. ¿Cómo es que son humanas si son de otro planeta? -Dijo dudoso-

Brisa: Es que nuestro padre era humano y nuestra madre una zathuriana

Terra: Nuestro padre humano se enamoró de nuestra madre extraterrestre y, cuando nacimos, se mezclaron su ADN haciéndonos mitad humanas mitad extraterrestres -Dijo con un tono de chica genio-

Miguel Ángel: Woooo -Dijo sorprendido y con un brillo en los ojos-

Leonardo: Chicas, será mejor que pasen la noche aquí, con lo que ha pasado es peligroso que salgan -Dijo protector-

Splinter: Leonardo tiene razón, si Destructor las busca, las podrán lastimar mucho o algo peor. Nos sentiremos más seguros si se quedan aquí. -Dijo con un tono amable-

Las 3: Arigato sensei -Dijeron haciendo una reverencia-

Rafael: Le haremos pagar a Destructor por hacerles algo tan horrible -Dijo juntando sus puños-

Flarion: Son muy amables, pero no es su lucha.

Rafael: Si, si lo es. -Dijo con un tono dulce, Flarion lo miró con un brillo en los ojos, haciendo que Rafael se sonroje-

Leonardo: Siganme, les mostraré la habitación -Dijo y las chicas lo siguieron. Entraron al cuarto- La cama es suficientemente grande para las 3, espero duerman bien.

Terra: Enserio muchas gracias. No se que haríamos sin ustedes.

Leonardo: No tienen por que agradecernos, es nuestro deber -Dijo poniendo una pose heroica-

Rafael: Ya pasaste vergüenza, Leo. -Dijo harto-

Leonardo: Cállate! -Dijo ya cansado, haciendo que lado chicas se rían- duerman bien.

Las 3: Igualmente. -Dijeron y cerraron la puerta de la habitación-

Las chicas usan para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama (soy loquita con el tema de los poderes xD), tenían la misma pijama, una camisa manga larga blanco y pantalones blancos. Los chicos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos se durmieron, sin saber lo que demostrarán las chicas mañana.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Me tardé en actualizarlo porque la tableta se me reinició 3 veces, pero ya lo terminé, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ojalá no lloren cuando lean la tragedia que pasaron las chicas, porque yo lo hice mientras escribía... raro. Eeeeenn fin, y este fue el capítulo del día, por asi decirlo, si les gustó, manden un review, si no les gustó, manden un review. Si quieren pongan esta historia a favoritos, es gratis. Ya me tengo que ir, actualizo cada día. Coman sus verduras, no dañen al ambiente y estudien mucho. Chao Chao.**


	7. No es capítulo, en un concurso

**Hola, esto no es un capítulo, sino un concurso, necesito a dos chicas más para Leo y Rafa, ya que Pony me dio una gran idea que me gustó mucho, muchas gracias. Ahora va a ser KxLxOC, DxOC, OCxRxOC, MxOC y CxA. Sólo necesito a 2 chicas OCs y listo. La idea que me dio Pony fue poner a una chica Agua y a otra chica Rayo, no se por qué no se me ocurrió antes, al parecer yo soy la bobita xD. Buena suerte, quien responda de primera, gana. Ahora ya me voy, en mi país se hace tarde. Chao Chao.**


	8. Encuentro inesperado

**Oliwis :3 aquí estoy nuevamente para dejales el capítulo 7, perdón por no ponerlo el jueves, es que primero salí con mi mamá, el viernes la tableta se me actualizo y tuve que ir a la clínica. Pero ya está aquí. Ahora les diré quien ganaron en el concurso de OCs, tambores por favor. Las ganadoras sooooooooooonnnnnn... LUISA TATIS Y DANI411, felicidades chicas. Ahora ya les diré a todos como es su personalidad que me dijeron:**

**Luisa Tatis como Aquamarine: Va a ser la chica para Rafael, cabello castaño, ojos color miel y tiene 17 años. Tendrá el poder del agua.**

**Dani411 como Rayi (no se me ocurrió otro, perdón): Va a ser la chica para Leonardo, cabello negro lacio y ondulado en las puntas pintadas de azul, ojos azul cielo y tiene 16 años. Tendrá el poder del rayo.**

**Responderé los reviews al final del capítulo, ahora... A LEER!**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

_CAPÍTULO 7: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO_

Las tortugas, Splinter y las hermanas zathurianas se levantaron para desayunar, las chicas se habían recuperado rápido de sus heridas, todos hablaban animadamente mientras desayunaban.

Terra: Aún no puedo creer que hayan más mutantes en Nueva York, esta ciudad si que es impresionante -Dijo sorprendida-

Donatello: Y aún hay cosas que aún no has visto -Dijo guiñando un ojo-

Brisa: Jejeje, tienes razón. -Dijo riéndose por ver como Terra se sonroja-

Flarion: Menos mal que hoy es sábado, si fuera lunes, no sabríamos que decirle al profesor de por qué no vinimos. Jejeje.

Miguel Ángel: **_*Brisa es la chica más linda del mundo, mejor dicho, de la galaxia, es hermosa, con una linda sonrisa, unos lindos ojos color chocolate, una chica como ella no hay ninguna. Acaso lo que siento por ella es... ¿Amor? Vaya, nunca creí enamorarme de alguien. Pero, ¿qué tal si Brisa no siente lo mismo que yo? Le diré en el momento indicado.*_**

Brisa: _***Mickey es tan lindo, al fin existe un chico como yo, mutante, mejor dicho. El siempre es muy amable, activo, con mucha energía y es una gran persona, muy alegre y siempre saca una sonrisa a cualquiera. Un momento, acaso... ¿me enamoré de Mickey? Debo decirle lo que siento, pero, ¿y si no siente lo mismo que yo? Le diré en el momento adecuado***_

Leonardo: Hola, la tierra llamando a Brisa y Mickey -Dijo moviendo la mano derecha en frente de las caras de los nombrados-

Brisa y Mickey: ¿Qué?¿Cómo? -Dijeron al unísono y algo locos-

Rafael: Estaban como en la luna -Dijo mirándolos raro-

Brisa y Mickey: No es cierto.

Donatello: ¿Por qué hablan al mismo tiempo?

Brisa y Mickey: -Se miran entre ellos- No lo sé.

Flarion: De... acuerdo. -Dijo con algo de desconfianza-

Splinter: Hijos míos, ya es hora de entrenar.

Brisa: ¿Nosotras podemos entrenar? -Preguntó entusiasmada-

Splinter: -Lo duda un poco tocando su barba (¿qué tendrá en esa barba qué se la toca tanto? LOL!)- Con las heridas que tuvieron ayer, no creo que sea seguro.

Flarion: Los zathurianos y zathurianas siempre nos curamos rápido cuando recibimos el tratamiento adecuado -Dijo levantando el dedo índice- Vaya, ya hablo como Terra, como una chica nerd.

Terra: OYE! -Exclamó molesta-

Brisa: Plissss -Suplicó con ojos de cachorro (tan tierno :3)-

Splinter: De acuerdo, pueden entrenar con nosotros.

Las 3: Siii! -Gritaron emocionadas-

Ya era hora de entrenar y primero los chicos calentaron corriendo varias vueltas por todos el dojo y haciendo varios ejercicios. Después, los chicos demostraron sus habilidades con sus armas, acto seguido, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Splinter: Muy bien, ahora, quisiera que ustedes demuestren lo que pueden hacer con sus poderes, primero Brisa. -Dijo haciendo una seña a Brisa para que pase al frente-

Brisa: De acuerdo. -Dijo y se levantó-

Brisa comenzó haciendo piruetas y varias katas. Cuando tuvo que demostrar sus poderes, hizo una pequeña ráfaga de viento y salía aire cuando hacía puños y patadas. Cuando terminó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero más Miguel Ángel, que se quedó embobado al verla.

Splinter: Muy bien, Brisa. Puedes sentarte.

Brisa: Hai Sensei -Hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar al lado de Miguel Ángel, y ambos se sonrojaron-

Splinter: Ahora que pase Flarion. -Dijo firme-

Flarion se levantó de su sitio y se paró en medio del dojo. Ella también hizo varias Katas, cuando tuvo que demostrar sus poderes, lanzó varias bolas de fuego, con cuidado de no quemar algo o a alguien. Cuando terminó, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y Rafael se quedó embobado por lo que demostró Flarion.

Splinter: Muy bien, puedes sentarte.

Flarion: Hai Sensei -Hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de Rafael, también se sonrojaron-

Splinter: Terra, es tu turno -Dijo y Terra se levantó algo insegura-

Terra se puso en medio del dojo, comenzó con varias piruetas y Katas. Cuando tuvo que demostrar sus poderes, se puso algo nerviosa. Primero comenzó haciendo una gran barrera de tierra y después la hizo desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado, después hizo una bola gigante de tierra y después la convirtió en miles de pedazos pequeños. Cuando terminó, Donatello la miro como bobo enamorado, Terra hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de Donatello y ambos sonrojaron.

Splinter: Lo han hecho muy bien, pueden descansar. Terra, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -Preguntó Terra, a lo que ella asintió y los demás se fueron con la duda-

Terra: ¿De que quería hablarme sensei? -Dijo con algo de duda- **_*Espero que no sea por mis nervios*_**

Splinter: Me gustaría saber por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando demostrastes tus poderes -Dijo con un tono amable-

Terra: _***Mierda***_-Pensó rendida- Es que yo aveces soy insegura cuando uso mis poderes y la mayoría de las veces algo sale mal. Pero esta vez nada pasó -Dijo muy confundida-

Splinter: Eso fue porque tuviste confianza, si quieres te puedo ayudar en eso. Mis hijos también pasaron por lo mismo cuando comenzaron a entrenar. -Dijo con un tono respetuoso y muy amable-

Terra: De acuerdo, muchas gracias sensei. -Dijo agradecida haciendo una reverencia-

Splinter: Es un placer, puedes descansar -Dijo y Terra se fue agradecida junto a los demás-

Miguel Ángel: ¿Qué te dijo Splinter? -Dijo curioso-

Terra: El se dio cuenta de que me puse nerviosa cuando usé los poderes y me dijo que me enseñaria a tener confianza mientras los uso.

Leonardo: ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

Terra: Porque no me siento segura usándolos, siempre pienso en que algo saldrá mal y terminó estropeandolo todo.

Rafael: Pero cuando los usaste, nada pasó. -Dijo todavía confundido-

Terra: Debe ser porque tuve confianza, el me enseñará a tener más confianza usando los poderes y nada malo pasará.

En ese instante llegan Abril y Casey.

Abril: Hola chicos -Dijo animada saludando con la mano izquierda-

Casey: ¿Cómo están? -Dijo con su tono cool y vio a las chicas- ¿Quiénes son estás linduras? -Preguntó con un tono atractivo y Brisa le dio una bofetada- Auch!

Brisa: No nos gusta que nos digan piropos cuando recién conocemos a alguien -Dijo graciosa-

Casey: Pudiste decirlo antes -Se quejó sobándose la mejilla, acto seguido, todos se rieron menos Casey-

Todos, menos Casey, se rieron (en realidad, se cagaron de la risa xD y quiero terminar este capítulo rápido, Casey y Abril ya saben de la verdad de las chicas y bla bla bla)

En la guarida de Destructor...

Destructor caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en un plan, estaba realmente furioso porque su antiguo plan a fallado

Destructor: Ya estoy harto de que mi planes sigan fallando por esas malditas tortugas... KARAI!

Karai: ¿Me a llamado padre? -Preguntó arrodillandose en frente de su padre-

Destructor: Quiero que ésta noche vayas con Xever, Bradford, Tiger Claw (ya lo pondré así, gracias a las que me corrigieron el error :D) y algunos soldados del Pie a destruir a las tortugas y a esas chicas zathurianas. Yo vendré con ustedes para atacarlos por sorpresa. ¿Entendido?

Karai: Si, padre.

Destructor: Bien, retirate y avísales -Dijo, Karai se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se fue- La venganza será mía, muahahahaa.

La noche había reinado en la gran ciudad de Nueva York y las tortugas salieron a su patrulla nocturna acompañados por las hermanas zathurianas, que se pusieron su uniforme ninja (camisa manga larga negra, chaleco negro, pantalones negros y botas negras con un pequeño tacón). Corrían de edificio y edificio buscando algo de acción, sin saber que están siendo seguidos. De repente, escuchan armas electrónicas y ven la escena, los kraangs perseguían a 2 chicas, una de cabello castaño y ojos miel y a otra de pelo negro lacio y ondulado en las puntas pintadas de azul y ojos azul cielo, estaban vestidas con una camisa manga corta blanca, pantalones blancos y zapatos blancos y estaba algo sucia. Ellas quedaron acorraladas, las tortugas y las chicas ven la escena sorprendidos.

¿?: Rayi, ¿ahora que hacemos? -Preguntó asustada la castaña a su amiga oji-azul-

Rayi: No nos queda de otra que usar nuestros poderes, Aquamarine -Dijo a la castaña mientras lanzaba pequeños rayos logrando derribar a varios kraangs-

Aquamarine: De acuerdo -Dijo y lanzó una ráfaga de agua logrado electrocutar a los kraangs que quedaron-

Rayi: Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que pudimos escapar. -Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento-

Desde arriba de un edificio, las tortugas y las chicas estaban sorprendidos, ellas también tienen poderes, algo que a las hermanas zathurianas les pareció muy familiar. Leonardo puso su mirada en Rayi y Rafael en Aquamarine.

Brisa: Oigan, esas chicas me parecen muy familiares, pero no me acuerdo de quienes. -Dice tratando de recordar-

Flarion: Yo tampoco recuerdo -Dijo también tratando de recordar-

Terra: Esas chicas me recuerdan a otras 2, pero no me acuerdo de quién -Dice también tratando de recordar-

Las 3 hermanas trataban de recordar, cuando al fin recordaron quienes eran.

Las 3: Son nuestras primas -Dijeron y saltaron del edificio, dejando a las tortugas con la boca abierta-

Leonardo: Oigan, vuelvan!

Las 3 hermanas bajaron del edificio quedando en frente de las 2 chicas, las tortugas bajaron también y de repente las 2 chicas sacaron sus armas, Rayi dos Katanas y Aquamarine dos sais.

Aquamarine: Son los enemigos.

Brisa: Hey, ¿no se acuerdan de nosotras? -Dijo asustada-

Rayi: Ustedes fueron las que mataron a nuestros padres -Dijo lanzando un rayo que esquivaron con algo se dificultad-

Terra: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! -Dijo alarmada-

Aquamarine: Ahorrense sus mentiras. -dijo golpeando a las chicas con un látigo de agua-

Las tortugas: CHICAS -Corrieron a ver como estaba sus amigas-

En ese instante los rodea el Clan del Pie, Karai, Razhar, Cara de Pez, Tiger Claw y Destructor.

Destructor: La venganza será mía -Dijo mientras sacaba sus cuchillas-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Y este fue el capítulo de hoy, si les gustó manden un review, si no les gustó, manden un review, no olviden poner esta historia a favoritos, es gratis. Respondere lo reviews en el otro capítulo, ya que se hace tarde en mi país. Para que no se les olvide:**

**Yo como Terra: Cabello ondulado. Castaña de ojos verdes.**

**Yuriko-West como Brisa: Cabello lacio. Castaña de ojos marrones.**

**Flarion: Cabello lacio. Pelinegra de ojos verdes.**

**Dani411 como Rayi: Cabello lacio y ondulado en las puntas pintadas de azul. Pelinegra de ojos azules.**

**Luisa Tatis como Aquamarine: Cabello lacio. Castaña de ojos miel.**

**Ya tengo que dormir, coman sus vegetales, no dañen al ambiente y estudien mucho. Chao Chao.**


	9. Esto no podría ser peor

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a **Amores en Nueva York**, en este nuevo capítulo se rep****resentará una batalla Buenos VS Malos. Les diré 3 cosas. Primero: Me cambié el nombre a Maria-TMNT FanGirl, como lo habrán notado. Segundo: Ahora subiré los capítulos 2 veces a la semana, 1 capítulo y una respondida de reviews los fines de semana (Sábados o Domingos) en donde pondré la apariencia de las chicas, gracias a Tory-Hamato2 por tu sugerencia :D. Tercero: Como ya saben, sacaré algunas cosas de **Un nuevo comienzo, nuevos amores**, ahor****a sacaré algunas cosas de la película **Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada**, como la canción Libre Soy (Versión película con 2 idiomas, español latino y japonés), el vestido de Elsa (El que tiene la abertura en la pierna), el accidente de Anna, lo que se me ocurra. Eso era todo, no los aburro más y... ¡A LEER!**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

_CAPÍTULO 8: ESTO NO PODRÍA SER PEOR  
_

Las tortugas y las hermanas zathurianas estaban acorralados no solo por Destructor y su clan, si no también por las primas de Terra, Brisa y Flarion, cuyos nombres son Aquamarine y Rayi.

_POV Brisa_

Esto debe ser un sueño, o mejor dicho, UNA PESADILLA. Mis amigos, hermanas y yo estamos acorralados por Destructor, su sucio clan, y por nuestras queridas primas que creen que somos sus enemigos. Esto no podría ser peor.

Terra: Aqua, Rayi, por favor, no hagan esto, nosotros no somos sus enemigos, no se que les han hecho, pero lo que le dijeron es mentira -Dijo mi hermana mayor con lágrimas en los ojos, ella debió sufrir más, pobre-

Aquamarine: No creas que nos creeremos tus mentiras, ustedes mataron a nuestros padres, y los vengaremos -Dijo mi prima mayor amenazante, ya se me puso la piel de gallina-

Rayi: No sean cobardes y peleen -Dijo mi prima lanzando un rayo con una de sus katanas hacía mí, lo logré esquivar con algo de dificultad-

Brisa: No pelearemos con ustedes, son nuestras primas, no queremos hacerles daño -Dije cuando una lágrima resbaló sobre mi mejilla-

Karai: Ya me estoy aburriendo, comencemos de una buena vez -Dijo corriendo hacía Leo con su katana, ya es hora de luchar, con tal de no hacerles daño a mis primas-

_Fin del POV Brisa_

La batalla a comenzado, eran Aquamarine contra Terra, Tiger Claw contra Donatello, Razhar contra Mickey, Rayi contra Brisa, Cara de Pez contra Rafael y Flarion y Karai contra Leonardo. El Clan del Pie los tenía rodeados en un círculo alrededor de ellos y Destructor esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar a alguien por sorpresa.

Con Cara de Pez, Rafael y Flarion...

Cara de pez: Voy a hacerlos sopa de tortuga y puré extraterrestre. -Dijo amenazante, pero no asustó a ninguno de los malhumorados

**Rafael: ¿No se te pudo ocurrir una amenaza mejor? -Dijo obvio  
**

**Yo: ¡Tengo falta de inspiración! ¿Se te ocurre uno mejor? -Dije con un tono desafiante-  
**

**Rafael: No. -Dijo normal-  
**

**Yo: Bueno, cállate. Si no hay más interrupciones, continúo. -Dije y continué escribiendo-  
**

Flarion: Nosotros te haremos brocheta de pescado -Dijo lanzando bolas de fuego que Cara de Pez esquivaba con mucha dificultad-

Cara de Pez lanzaba patadas con sus piernas metálicas e intentando envenenarlos con sus dientes, pero Flarion y Rafael lo esquivaban con facilidad, Flarion lanzó un látigo de fuego logrando quemarlo y Rafael lo noqueó con una patada giratoria.

Rafael: Guau, si que sabes de pelea, Flarion -Dijo sorprendido viendo la quemadura de Cara de Pez-

Flarion: Es mi pasatiempo -Dijo victoriosa-

Con Razhar y Miguel Ángel...

Miguel Ángel golpeaba a Razhar con sus nuchakus, lograba golpearlo poco, pero la mayoría los esquivaba gracias a su rápidez y agilidad, Razhar si logra golpear a Miguel Ángel, estaba a punto de acabar con él.

Razhar: Te haré pagar por lo que me has hecho -Dijo a punto de matarlo con sus garras, si no fuera por Flarion que lo impidió con una bola de fuego-

Flarion: ¿Estás bien, Mickey? -Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse-

Miguel Ángel: Solo me duelen un poco los brazos, pero si estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme -Dijo agradecido-

Flarion: De nada, si lastiman a alguien, se meten conmigo -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Con Aquamarine y Terra...

Terra no quería hacerle daño a su querida prima, solo bloqueaba sus ataques con su Bo (sin cuchilla) que hizo de tierra. Bloqueaba y lloraba, no le gustaba que su propia prima creyera que es su enemiga.

Terra: Aqua, no hagas esto, trata de recordar tu pasado, juntas jugando y riendo. No soy tu enemiga, nosotras no matamos a tus padres, no se quien lo hizo, pero nosotras no fuimos, somos tus primas y jamás haríamos algo como eso. Nosotras sufrimos mucho también cuando mataron a nuestra madre, se lo que sienten tu y Rayi, cada vez que lo recuerdo, siento como su sangre toca mi rostro, vi con mis propios ojos cuando poco a poco perdía la vida. Nosotras somos como hermanas, por favor, deja que te ayudemos -Dijo llorando y bloqueando los ataques de Aquamarine-

Aquamarine: Ahhh... mi cabeza... me duele -Paró de golpear a Terra cuando le vino un dolor de cabeza que ni se diga-

Terra: Aqua, ¿qué ocurre?¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo acercándose a su prima muy preocupada-

Aquamarine: ¿Pri...ma? ¡TERRA, PRIMITA! -Dijo abrazando a Terra con todas sus fuerzas, como si no la quisiera dejar ir-

**Abril: Awwww, que hermoso. -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos-  
**

**Brisa: Al fin se acordó, pero, ¿qué hay de Rayi? -Dijo impaciente-  
**

**Yo: Paciencia, amigas. Todo a su tiempo. -Dije con un tono hippie-  
**

**Miguel Ángel: Ya no puedo esperar, pon tus manos en el teclado y continúa escribiendo. -Dijo más impaciente colocando mis manos en el teclado-  
**

**Yo: Ok, ok, tranquilo. -Dije y continué escribiendo-  
**

Terra: Al fin, Aqua, estás de vuelta -Dijo y las 2 lloraron de felicidad-

Con Tiger Claw y Donatello...

**Donatello: Espero no pienses matarme. -Dijo medio asustado-  
**

**Yo: Tranquilo, ganarás con un poco de ayuda. -Dije con una pequeña sonrisa-  
**

**Donatello: De acuerdo.**

**Miguel Ángel: ESCRIBEEEE! -Gritó desesperado-  
**

**Yo: Que insoportable. -Dije golpeándome con un cuaderno en mi cara-  
**

**Leonardo: Te entiendo completamente. -Dijo apartando mi cuaderno de mi cara-  
**

**Miguel Ángel: ESCRIBEEEEE! -Otra vez desesperado-  
**

**Yo: Espera, espera, paciencia. -Dije colocando mis manos en el teclado y escribiendo nuevamente-  
**

Tiger Claw disparaba con sus pistolas electrónicas hacía Donatello, pero él los esquivaba con algo de dificultad, usaba su Bo Katana para poder golpearlo, pero Tiger Claw lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Tiger Claw: Acabaré con ustedes de una vez -Dijo y golpeó a Donatello en la cabeza dejándolo semi-inconsciente, estuvo apunto de acabar con Donatello, pero una chica cabello castaño y ojos verdes (Terra) y otra de cabello castaño y ojos miel (Aquamarine) lo impidieron-

Terra: No lo creo -Dijo y golpeó a Tiger Claw con su Bo y Aquamarine lo dejó atrapado con su poder de agua que de repente se transformó en hielo, dejándolo indefenso-

Aquamarine: Veamos como está tu novio -Dijo o corrió hacia Donatello-

Terra: ¡No es mi novio! -Dijo molesta y completamente sonrojada como la bandana de Rafael y corrió hacia Donatello- Donnie, Donnie, despierta. -Dijo sacudiéndolo y preocupada-

Donatello: -Abriendo un poco los ojos- ¿Q-qué... pasó? -Dijo mareado-

Terra: Tranquilo, estarás bien -Dijo ayudándolo a levantarlo con ayuda de Aquamarine-

Con Rayi y Brisa...

Rayi lanzaba varios rayos con sus katanas y Brisa solo los esquivaba o los bloqueaba con su kusarigama, tampoco quiso hacerle daño a su prima.

Brisa: Rayi, por favor, trata de recordar tu verdadero pasado, tu verdadera vida, y tu bien, no tu mal. Esto te hace mal, matarnos por algo que es mentira. Por favor, prima. -Dijo y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-

Rayi: -Paró de lanzar rayos- C-creo que... recuerdo algo -Dijo confundida y Brisa sonrió de felicidad y a la vez llorando-

Brisa: ¿Qué logras record... -No terminó de decir la oración ya que Rayi la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que ella lo correspondió-

Rayi: Primita, lo siento tanto, no se que pasó, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar -Dijo siendo consolada por su primita menor-

Brisa: Te perdono, tranquila. Descubriremos quien les hizo esto y lo pagará caro -Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas y siguieron abrazándose.-

Con Karai y Leonardo...

Esta era una lucha de vida o muerte, Karai y Leonardo chocaban espadas, Leonardo sentía que perdía, casi no tenía fuerzas y estaba exhausto, Karai estaba exhausta, pero ella misma juró acabar con Leonardo por traicionarla.

**Yo: En el episodio Enemigo de mi Enemigo, recuerden que Leonardo y sus hermanos tuvieron la oportunidad de acabar con Destructor, pero Karai lo impidió y ahora los odian, pero más a Leo. -Dije con el tono de Donnie cuando explica algo-**

**Donatello: Sonaste a mi -Dijo divertido-**

**Yo: Jejeje, soy así cuando recuerdo un episodio de su programa.**

**Miguel Ángel: Sigue escribiendo, ya te falta poco -Dijo con su sonrisa-**

**Yo: Ya voy, ahora si estoy inspirada -Dije feliz-**

**Leonardo: La música si que te inspira -Dijo con una sonrisa-**

**Yo: Por eso siempre canto. Ahora si, a continuar -Dije y comencé a escribir... otra vez-**

Leonardo: Miwa, no hagas esto. Trata de recordar, tu no eres Karai, eres Miwa, la hija de Splinter -Destructor escucho lo que dijo y rápidamente se lanzó hacía Leonardo dejándole una cortada profunda en su hombro derecho- AHHHHHH! -Gritó de dolor-

Rafael: -Que vio todo- LEOO -Gritó corriendo hacia Leonardo-

Los demás (Terra, Brisa, Flarion, Donnie, Mickey, Aqua y Rayi), al escuchar el grito, vieron lo que pasó y corrieron hacia Leonardo y Rafael.

Miguel Ángel: Leo, hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo viendo la cortada en su hombro-

Leonardo: Eso creo -Dijo tratando de levantarse y Rafael lo ayudó-

Donatello: Tranquilo Leo, cuando vayamos a la guarida, te lo curaré -Dijo, pero al levantarse, se sintió algo mareado-

**Yo: Recuerden, por el golpe que le dio Tiger Claw. -Dije otra vez con mi tono de genio-**

**Flarion: Jejeje, eres como la versión femenina de Donnie -Dijo burlándose haciendo que me sonroje-**

**Yo: No te rías Rafael 2 -Dije con una sonrisa picarona viendo como Flarion se sonroja-**

**Rafael: -Altamente sonrojado- Sigue escribiendo -Dijo poniendo mis manos en el teclado- Ya no te falta mucho-**

**Yo: Ya voy -Dije y continué escribiendo... otra vez-**

Terra: Donnie, ¿estás bien? -Dijo preocupada y ayudándolo a levantarse-

Donatello: No creo, me duele la cabeza -Dijo sobándose la cabeza-

Aquamarine: Debe ser por el golpe que te dio el tigre, gigante -Dijo algo rara-

Terra: Se llama Tiger Claw -Dijo y mira como Tiger Claw intenta zafarse y lo mira con odio-

Destructor: -Acercándose a las tortugas y las chicas junto con Karai- Acabaré con ustedes de una vez por todas -Dijo tenebroso sacando sus cuchillas listo para acabar con ellos, pero alguien lo impidió, los chicos abrieron los ojos y vieron que era Splinter con una katana chocando con las cuchillas de Destructor-

Splinter: ¡Aléjate de ellos! -Dijo alejando a Destructor de un golpe y se acercó a sus hijos y a sus nuevas estudiantes- Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? -Dijo preocupado y al ver a Aquamarine y Rayi- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Terra: Son nuestras primas, le contaremos todo cuando esto termine.

Brisa: Chicos. -Dijo algo asustada-

Splinter: De acuerdo, creo que no se encuentran bien.

Brisa: Chicos.

Splinter: Leonardo, esa cortada -Dijo viendo asustado la cortada-

Leonardo: Destructor lo hizo.

Brisa: CHICOS! -Gritó asustada y un poco enojada-

Flarion: ¡¿Qué?! -Se asustó y se enojo-

Brisa: ¡Cuidado! -Gritó, pero era tarde, Destructor le hizo una cortada profunda en la pierna de Brisa- AHHHHH!

Miguel Ángel: BRISA -Gritó del susto y se acerco a la nombrada, que jadeaba de dolor- Descuida, yo te protejo -Dijo y los dos se sonrojaron un poco-

Donatello intentó pelear, pero gracias al golpe en su cabeza, no pudo y cayó al suelo, ventaja para Destructor, lo dejo noqueado golpeándolo en el estomago.

Terra: DONNIE -Corrió hacia él, pero Destructor le provocó una cortada en el hombro izquierdo y la dejó desmayada-

Aquamarine: TERRA, PRIMITA -Corrió hacia ella, pero Karai le impidió el paso y ambas lucharon-

Tiger Claw al fin logró liberarse y se unió a la lucha, al igual que Razhar y Cara de Pez.

Destructor: Ahora sabrán por qué me llaman Destructor -Dijo sacando sus cuchillas y dirigiendose hacia Splinter-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Y este fue el capítulo de la semana, si les gustó, por favor manden un review, no olviden colocar esta historia a favoritos, es gratis.**

**Rafael: ¿Por qué te despides como Germán Garmendia? -Dijo mirandome raro-**

**Yo: Ya se me hizo costumbre, y por tantas veces de ver sus vídeos.**

**Donatello: Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos veremos pronto en la respondida de reviews. -Dijo despidiendose con la mano-**

**Miguel Ángel: Espero no los haya dejado en suspenso. -Dijo mirándome-  
**

**Brisa: Si es mala. -Dijo haciendo un puchero-**

**Yo: Esa fue la idea. -Dije sonriendo como idiota.**

**Aquamarine: Adiós y hasta luego.**

**Rayi: Adios TMNT Fans.**

**Todos: Chao Chao.**


	10. El secuestro de los genios

**Ho-hola soy Marie, y te apuesto a mi televisor, a que tienes nombre (Intro de HolaSoyGermán xD).**

**Hola, olis, holiwis :3 ¿Cómo están todos los TMNT Fans? Aquí estoy con el capítulo 9 de esta historia que a nacido de mi cabeza xD**

**Rafael: Se nota -Dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza-**

**Yo: Suéltame, Rafa -Dije y me solto- Ok, en este capítulo, seguirá la batalla Buenos VS Malos, aún siguen en el callejón, una lucha de vida o muerte ¿Podrán los buenos salir de esta batalla? ¿Si? ¿No? Eso se verá en este capítulo. Por cierto, Terra tiene el cabello suelto con una cinta Lila, Flarion el cabello recogido en una cola alta con una bandana roja y Brisa tiene dos coletas con una bandana rosa, Aquamarine tiene el cabello suelto y Rayi lo tiene peinado con una trenza. Perdón por no ponerlo antes, se me olvidó ponerlos. -Dije nerviosa-  
**

**Brisa: ¿Por qué se te olvidó?**

**Yo: No lo sé.**

**Abril: Bueno, no importa, ahora... COMENCEMOS A LEER!**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 9: EL SECUESTRO DE LOS GENIOS  
_

Destructor se acercó lentamente con sus cuchillas hacía Splinter, él tiene una katana en su mano. Splinter se dio cuenta y rápidamente bloqueó el ataque chocando su katana con sus cuchillas. Donatello y Terra siguen inconscientes, Rafael está con Donatello y Rayi está con Terra, para protegerlos. Miguel Ángel está parado frente a Brisa, ya que estaba lastimada por la cortada profunda en su pierna. Aquamarine peleaba con Karai. Flarion peleaba contra Cara de Pez y Leonardo contra Rahzar. Tiger Claw se acercaba lentamente hacía Donatello y Terra.

Con Destructor y Splinter...

Splinter chocaba su katana contra las cuchillas de Destructor, lograba rasguñarlo o golpearlo, Destructor le provocaba severas cortadas un poco profundas y algunos golpes.

Destructor: Este es tu fin Splinter, te dejaré ver como tus discípulos mueren lentamente -Dijo tenebroso y Splinter temió lo peor-

Splinter: No, no te dejaré. No dejaré que destruyas a mi familia otra vez -Dijo apartando su espada de las cuchillas de Destructor y le provocó una cortada profunda en su brazo derecho-

Destructor: AHHH! -Grito de dolor- Eso no me detendrá -Dijo atacando nuevamente y rozó la cara de Splinter-

Splinter: AHHHHH! -Gritó soltando la katana y Destructor lo derribó contra una pared, y Miguel Ángel, Flarion y Leonardo se acercaban a Splinter-

Con Rafael, Donatello y Tiger Claw...

Donatello aún estaba inconsciente, tiene varias heridas que se notan a primera vista, casi no respiraba, pero sus latidos estaban en su ritmo normal. Rafael lo agarraba, lo esta protegiendo para que nadie se acercara, pero no se esperaba que alguien se acercaba poco a poco con una pistola eléctrica (Tiger Claw)

* * *

**Donatello: Creo que si piensas matarnos -Dijo asustado-**

**Yo: ¡No los mataré! Simplemente estás inconsciente y pasará algo, pero no un asesinato -Dije enserio fastidiada-**

**Donatello: Ojalá sea verdad -Dijo un poco más calmado-**

**Yo: Ya lo verás, no te matarán -Dije mientras continué escribiendo-**

* * *

Rafael: Donnie, hermano, despierta. Por favor, despierta -Dijo mientras lo sacudía delicadamente, no soportaba ver a uno se sus hermanos en ese estado-

Rafael sintió como si alguien estuviera atrás de él, pensó al principio que fuera alguno de sus hermanos o de sus amigas, o Splinter, pero después sintió que no eran ellos. Puso delicadamente a Donatello en el suelo, se levantó, poniéndose frente a él y sacó sus armas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tiger Claw estuvo frente a él, apuntándolo con su arma eléctrica, Rafael se puso en guardia, en frente de su hermano menor genio, no iba a permitir que le hicieran más daño de lo que le ha causado, pero no sabe lo que pasará.

Tiger Claw: Acabaré con ustedes, de una buena vez -Dijo disparando, Rafael lo bloqueaba con sus Sais, si se movía, podría dispararle a Donatello-

Rafael: No permitiré que le hagas más daño a mi hermano -Dijo y se lanzó hacia Tiger Claw-

Tiger Claw y Rafael comenzaron a pelear, lanzabas golpes y patadas, los dos tenían algunos rasguños, no eran profundos, pero les dolían.

AHHHH!

Escucharon el grito de Splinter y vieron a Miguel Ángel, Flarion y Leonardo acercarse a Splinter, eso distrajo a Rafael, pero no sabía si ir con su padre rata o quedarse a proteger a su hermano. Tiger Claw aprovechó que Rafael estaba distraído y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y semi-inconsciente.

Tiger Claw: -Se puso en frente de él- Destructor quiere a tu hermano, al parecer su inteligencia nos será de utilidad -Dijo cargando a Donatello (como cuando los Kraang cargan a Abril en El Origen de las Tortugas. Parte 1)- Acabas de fallarle a tu hermano -Dijo y lo llevó con el Clan del Pie, después se acercó poco a poco hacia Rayi y Terra- Solamente me falta Terra.

Con Rayi, Terra y Tiger Claw...

Terra estaba algo peor, tiene una cortada profunda en su hombro izquierdo, moretones, la ropa algo rasgada e inconsciente. Rayi la cargaba, estaba demasiado preocupada y asustada de que no llegara a despertar, ella vio como Rafael cargaba a Donatello y lo vio con menos heridas. Terra no respiraba, pero aún sus latidos seguían normales, la cargaba y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que alguien se acercaba con una espada. Puso a Terra en el suelo con delicadeza, como si fuera algo frágil fácil de romper, Rayi se dio cuenta de quien era y rápidamente sacó sus katanas bloqueando el ataque de Tiger Claw.

Rayi: Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi primita -Dijo y lo apartó lejos lanzándole rayos de sus katanas-

Tiger Claw: No me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte -Dijo y corrió hacia Rayi, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó una lucha-

Rayi lanzaba rayos de sus manos y de sus katanas, lanzaba patadas, lograba golpearlo poco, la mayoría de sus golpes lograba esquivarlos. Tiger Claw si golpeaba mucho a Rayi, ella esquivaba unos pocos ataque que el tigre mutante le provocaba.

Tiger Claw: Si tanto te importa tu prima, ¿por qué estuviste 12 años lejos de ella? -Esa pregunta dejó helada a Rayi, no recuerda lo que le pasó, lo que si recuerda es que ella y sus hermanas son sus primas, no sabe aún como lo olvidó-

Rayi: Eso no te importa -Dijo con algo de tristeza-

AHHHHHHHH!

Escucharon el grito de Splinter y vieron a Miguel Ángel, Flarion y Leonardo acercarse a Splinter, Rayi se asustó, se distrajo unos segundos, estaba en shock.

Tiger Claw: Tienes razón, pero eso no impide seguir con mi plan -Dijo alejándose un poco de ella-

Rayi: -Reaccionó cuando lo escuchó- ¿De qué plan hab... -No terminó de hablar, ya que Tiger Claw la golpeó y la derribó contra una pared, dejándola mareada-

Tiger Claw: -Caminando hacía Terra- Ahora, el plan está yendo bien -La carga como lo hizo con Donatello y se acerca a Rayi- Ahora no eres la única que le ha fallado a un familiar -Dijo y entregó a Terra al Clan del Pie-

* * *

**Rayi: Esto se está volviendo interesante -Dijo sorprendida-**

**Yo: Hago lo mejor que puedo -Dije feliz-**

**Miguel Ángel: Sigue escribiendo, sigue escribiendo -Dijo animado y sacudiéndome-**

**Yo: Cálmate, cálmate, ya continúo -Dije ladillada y comencé a escribir nuevamente-**

* * *

Con Miguel Ángel y Brisa...

Brisa estaba en el suelo adolorida, la cortada en la pierna le ardía como fuego. Miguel Ángel está frente a ella, para protegerla, no sabía por qué, pero la oji-marrón le llamó mucho la atención, y cada vez que la veía, se sonrojaba, pero el no es el único, también Brisa se sonroja al ver a Miguel Ángel. Lo que sentían era, oficialmente, amor. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, lo importante es salir de esa lucha lo más pronto posible.

Brisa: Ahhh, me duele mucho -Quejó de dolor, dejó salir algunas lágrimas por el ardor de la herida- Mickey, no lo soporto más -Dijo llamando la atención de Miguel Ángel, a lo que éste se acerco a la menor de las hermanas-

Miguel Ángel: Te debo llevar a un lugar seguro -Estuvo a punto de cargarla, pero escucho algo-

AHHHHHH!

Escucharon el grito de Splinter, se distrajeron unos segundos, pero volvieron a la realidad de inmediato. Miguel Ángel cargó a Brisa al estilo princesa y la llevó detrás de unas cuantas cajas, en donde nadie podía verlos y al menos era seguro. Después, fue con Splinter a auxiliarlo, no sin antes decirle a Brisa que no salga de las cajas. Flarion y Leonardo también corrían hacía donde estaba Splinter.

Brisa: -Viendo a Miguel Ángel irse hacía Splinter- Ten cuidado, Mickey -Dijo mientras se volvía a esconder- Ojalá salgamos de esta -Suspiró esperando que esta noche termine-

Con Aquamarine y Karai...

Aquamarine y Karai peleaban sin parar, Karai le hacía varios cortes, algunos un poco profundos y otros son algunos rasguños. Aquamarine lanzaba charcos de agua y atacaba con sus sais. Estaban concentradas en su pelea, luchaban y hablaban.

Karai: Aún no puedo creer que tu y la de cabello colorido sean las primas de esas zathurianas -Dijo sorprendida mientras atacaba a Aquamarine con su katana-

Aquamarine: Y yo de que seas la hija del peor enemigo de mis hermanas y amigos -Dijo lanzando bolas de agua, que cuando se caen, se congelan, pero no lograba atinarle a Karai-

Karai: Cuando llegué, peleabas con tus primas, pero ahora, te importa mucho. ¿Qué pasó? -Al decir eso, Aquamarine dejó salir algunas lágrimas, ella tampoco recuerda por qué lo olvidó y no recuerda cómo fue-

Aquamarine: Eso no te interesa -Dijo con tristeza secándose las lágrimas y la manda lejos con una patada giratoria- _Espero no lo descubra _-Susurró para que no la escuchen-

AHHHHHHH!

Escucharon el grito de Splinter y las dos kunoichis vieron a Splinter en el suelo contra la pared y Miguel Ángel, Flarion y Leonardo acercarse a su al sensei rata, Aquamarine se quedó en shock y Karai aprovechó que estaba distraída para darle severos golpes y dejarla semi-inconsciente, se acercó, se agachó y le dijo...

Karai: Tu primita cerebrita y tu amigo flacucho nos serán de utilidad, Tiger Claw se ha encargado de ellos y sus familiares. Acabas de recuperar a tu primita y ahora la perderás -Dijo y se levantó-

* * *

**Donatello: ¿Enserio? ¿Flacucho? -Dijo ladillado-**

**Yo: Así te dice Karai en el episodio Enemigo de mi Enemigo, traté de ponerla como es ahora -Dije enojada-**

**Miguel Ángel: Jajaja, eres flacucho -Se burló de Donatello-**

**Flarion: Y tu, chaparrito -Dijo también burlándose-**

**Yo: Ok ok, vale, continuemos con el capítulo -Dije y comencé a escribir... otra vez-**

* * *

Aquamarine: -Adolorida y dificultad para hablar- No... ni se te... ocurra -Trató de levantarse, pero sintió un gran dolor-

Karai: No lograrás salvarla -Dijo pisando su estómago y se va-

Con Flarion y Cara de Pez...

Cara de Pez y Flarion peleaban, peleaban y no se cansaban, Cara de Pez lanzaba patadas con sus piernas metálicas y Flarion bolas de fuego y látigos. Luchaban y se decían una que otra cosa.

Flarion: Sabes, para ser brocheta de pescado peleas bien -Dijo mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego y atacaba con sus kamas-

Cara de Pez: Y tu, para tener una buena boca, no peleas nada mal -Dijo lanzando una patada que Flarion esquivó con facilidad-

Flarion: Si te pude derrotar una vez, lo podré hacer por segunda vez -Dijo quemándolo con su látigo de fuego-

Cara de Pez: Ahhh -Gritó de dolor-

AHHHHHH!

Escucharon al maestro Splinter gritar, la zathuriana temperamental y el pez gigante metálico voltearon y vieron al maestro rata en el suelo contra la pared y a Miguel Ángel y Leonardo acercarse al sabio sensei.

Flarion: Sayonara -Dijo y le dio una patada mae geri, logrando noquearlo y se acerca a Splinter-

Con Leonardo y Rahzar...

Leonardo y Rahzar peleaban casi a la medida, Rahzar lo golpeaba y con su rapidez lo golpeaba por sorpresa, Leonardo lo golpeaba poco, siente que le falta aire.

Rahzar: Cielos, ¿nunca te rindes? Es increíble que aún exhausto sigas luchando -Dijo mientras lo golpeaba-

Leonardo: Eso es porque yo protejo a los que quiero, y daría mi vida por ellos -Dijo atacando con sus katanas-

Rahzar: ¿Enserio? ¿No te diste cuenta que tu hermano genio y tu amiga cerebrita están caídos? -Dijo dejando a Leonardo confundido-

Leonardo: ¿De que estás hablando? -Dijo para después ver por todos lados, no ve a su tercer hermano ni a su amiga oji-verde- ¡¿Qué les han hecho?! -Preguntó furioso acercando su katana al cuello de Rahzar-

Rahzar: Solo te diré que el maestro Destructor le será de utilidad la inteligencia de esos cerebritos, para después eliminarlos -Dijo dejando a un Leonardo aterrado y preocupado-

Leonardo: No voy a permitir eso -Dijo y golpeó a Rahzar, le hizo severos golpes con sus katanas y lo mandó lejos de un golpe-

AHHHHHH!

Leonardo escuchó el grito de su padre, volteó y vio a su padre en el suelo contra la pared y a Miguel Ángel y Flarion acercarse al sensei sabio, Leonardo no lo pensó 2 veces y fue a auxiliar a su padre.

Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Flarion: SENSEI! -Gritaron del susto corriendo al maestro Splinter-

Miguel Ángel: Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? -Dijo asustado-

Splinter: Un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien hijo mío -Dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Leonardo-

Flarion: Va a estar bien, sensei. Donnie y Terra podrán curarlo -Dijo y Leonardo se aterró-

Leonardo: Chicos, Destructor tiene un plan incluyendo a Donnie y Terra, se los llevarán a la guarida de Destructor para usar su inteligencia, y después de que eso pase, los eliminaran -Los presentes se aterraron mucho al oír lo que ha dicho Leonardo-

Miguel Ángel: ¡Hay que salvarlos, rápido! -Dijo completamente aterrado, él era más unido a Donatello y teme que algo malo le pase a su hermano genio-

Splinter: Ojalá no se los hayan llevado -Dijo tratando de calmarse, pero es imposible-

Tiger Claw: -Apareciendo detrás de ellos- Todavía -Dijo con un tono frío y aterrador-

Flarion: Mira, maldito, o nos devuelves a nuestros amigos, o sufrirás -Dijo y de su mano salía fuego-

Tiger Claw: Tú no me asustas, vean como he dejado a Rafael y Rayi y como Karai dejó a Aquamarine -Dijo apuntando a los nombrados y los vieron en el suelo tratando de levantarse-

Miguel Ángel: ¡Nooo! -Gritó aterrado-

Tiger Claw: Pero no tengo ni idea de donde está la chaparra de Brisa -Dijo buscándola con la mirada-

Miguel Ángel: La puse en un lugar seguro, estaba lastimada y no iba a permitir que tu o tu "maestro" le hicieran más daño -Dijo acercándose a Tiger Claw, dejando a un Leonardo sorprendido, jamás se esperó eso de su hermano, pero también estaba orgulloso por proteger a Brisa-

Tiger Claw: Cielos, para ser el menor, proteges mucho a tu "novia" -Dijo haciendo que Miguel Ángel se sonroje y se enoje-

Miguel Ángel: Primero, no es mi novia. -Dijo recuperándose rápido de su sonrojo-

Flarion: -Acercándose a Tiger Claw- Segundo, DEVUELVENOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS MALDITO TIGRE -Gritó de furia lanzando fuego hacía donde estaba Tiger Claw, pero éste no se asustaba y los esquivaba con facilidad-

Después, como magia, Destructor aparece detrás de Flarion, la agarra del cuello y la tira contra la pared.

Flarion: Ahh! -Gimió de dolor, se levantó con algo de dificultad con ayuda de Miguel Ángel-

Destructor: Regresaré a sus amigos, pero, sin vida -Dijo y dos soldados del Pie aparecieron, uno arrastrando a Donatello y otro arrastrando a Terra, con más heridas y moretones e inconscientes, estaban peor que antes-

Leonardo: ¡NOOO! -Gritó muy aterrado al ver a su hermano y amiga muy heridos-

Splinter: -Soltándose de Leonardo- ¡Nooo! -Corrió a ellos, pero Destructor le impidió el paso sacando sus cuchillas frente a él-

Destructor: Llevenselos, ahora -Dijo y los soldados obedecieron y agarraron a los genios a una camioneta negra-

Rayi: -Recuperándose de su mareo- NOOO, TERRA, DONNIE -Corrió a ellos, pero Tiger Claw saltó en frente de ella y le disparó en su brazo con una de sus pistolas eléctricas- AHHHH!

Leonardo: RAYI -Corrió hacía ella, Rayi cayó al suelo de rodillas quejándose de dolor y Leonardo se puso de rodillas abrazándola- Tranquila, Rayi, los rescataremos a tiempo -Al darse cuenta de que la está abrazando, ambos se sonrojaron como tomate, pero no la suelta-

Rayi: Gracias, Leo -Dijo sonriendo poniendo su mano en su brazo derecho gimiendo de dolor-

Leonardo: Ya verás que todo saldrá bien -Dijo sin dejar de soltarla, después llegaron los demás-

Flarion: Voy a ver cómo está Rafa -Dijo y fue donde está Rafa-

Miguel Ángel: Yo voy a ver cómo se encuentra Brisa -Dijo y corrió detrás de las cajas donde estaba Brisa-

Splinter: Yo voy a auxiliar a Aquamarine -Dijo y se fue corriendo hacia Aquamarine-

Rayi: Leo, ¿saldremos de ésta batalla? -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Leonardo: Por más difícil que sea, lo vamos a lograr -Dijo con una sonrisa-

Rayi: ¿Y si no logramos salvar a Donnie y Terra? -Dijo dejando escapar las lágrimas-

Leonardo: Ya verás que los rescataremos -Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas-

En ese momento, se acercan Splinter ayudando a Aquamarine, Flarion ayudando a Rafael y Miguel Ángel ayudando a Brisa.

Rayi: Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? -Dijo preocupada-

Aquamarine: Si, si estamos bien. -Dijo un poco adolorida pero con fuerzas-

Rafael: Chicos, ¿ya saben del plan de Destructor? -Dijo alarmado-

Miguel Ángel: Si, no puedo creer que haga eso -Dijo furioso-

Brisa: Tenemos que ir, ahora -Dijo tratando de correr, pero Miguel Ángel se lo impidió-

Miguel Ángel: Brisa, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, estás herida -Dijo tomándola de los hombros tratando de calmarla-

Rafael: ¡Hay que patear a unos cuantos Robo-Pies y salvar lo que es nuestro! -Dijo apretando los puños-

Karai: -Apareciendo detrás de ellos- No creo que lo logren -Dijo y asustó a los demás-

Leonardo: -Ayudando a Rayi a levantarse- Yo creo que si -Dijo y lanzó un huevo de humo y desaparecieron-

En un edificio lejos del callejón...

En el techo del edificio apareció un gran humo morado y, cuando desapareció, aparecieron Leonardo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Splinter, Rayi, Aquamarine, Flarion y Brisa respirando agitadamente.

Leonardo: -Aún cargando a Rayi- Que suerte que aterrizamos un edificio después de la guarida de Destructor -Dijo señalando la guarida donde se encontraba Donatello y Terra- Vamos -Dijo y corrieron hacía el techo de la guarida del enemigo de Splinter, vieron una parte del tragaluz roto y entraron allí y se ocultaron en las sombras-

Destructor llega con los robo-pies y dos de ellos cargan a Donatello y Terra con las heridas, moretones y cortadas, Donatello tiene su antifaz rasgado y también su cinturón y sus vendajes sucios y Terra está despeinada sin su cinta lila y tiene la ropa rasgada, los demás veían la escena horrorizados. Los robo-pies que tienen a los genios los sueltan y abren un poco los ojos.

Terra: ¿Q... qué pasó? -Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero no puede y se queda de rodillas-

Donatello: ¿Dónde... estam...? Oh no -Dijo y se asusta al ver donde está y trata de levantarse, pero cae al suelo de rodillas-

Terra: No, no puede ser. -Dijo muy aterrada y le vienen recuerdos de cuando era aliada de Destructor y de su horrible pasado-

_Flash Back_

_Destructor se encuentra parado frente a las 3 hermanas zathurianas totalmente furioso._

_Destructor: OTRA VEZ ME HAN VUELTO A FALLAR -Gritó de furia y le dio una bofetada a las pobres hermanas-_

_Terra: Sensei, eran muy fuertes, nos superaban en número -Dijo sobándose la mejilla-_

_Destructor: -Sacando sus cuchillas- Si me vuelven a fallar -Acercó sus cuchillas al cuello de Terra- No me quedará más opción que acabar con ustedes. ¡¿Entendido?! -Dijo molesto-_

_Las 3: Si, maestro. -Dijeron tratando de no llorar-_

_Destructor: -Guardando sus cuchillas y calmándose- Bien, larguense._

_Las 3 hermanas obedecieron, hicieron una reverencia antes de irse y se fueron corriendo llorando._

_Fin del Flash Back e inicio de otro  
_

_3 niñas de 7 años entrenaban junto a un sujeto de armadura y capa (Ya saben quienes son), la de ojos verdes pasto (Terra) usaba una naginata, otra de ojos marrones (Brisa) usaba una kusarigama y la de ojos verdes tóxico (Flarion) usaba 2 kamas._

_Destructor: Yame -Dijo y las 3 hermanitas pararon de entrenar- Suficiente por hoy, esta noche van a su primera misión y no quiero errores, o -Saca sus cuchillas- sufrirán como lo he hecho con su madre._

_Brisa: -Asustada- S-si sensei._

_Flarion: -Tratando de sonar firme- L-lo haremos b-bien._

_Terra: -Aterrada- No habrá e-errores._

_Destructor: Muy bien, retirense y preparense. -Dijo guardando sus cuchillas-_

_Las 3: Hai, sensei -Hicieron una reverencia y se fueron-_

_Fin del Flash Back e inicio de otro_

_Tres chicas corrían de edificio en edificio siendo acompañadas por un moreno con dos navajas y otro sujeto con una katana (ya saben de quienes hablo). Las 3 hermanas estaban en otra de su misiones en donde son obligadas a asesinar a personas inocentes que interfieren en sus planes o solo los vieron haciendo sus maldades.  
_

_Bradford (Aquí les pondré sus nombres reales, porque son humanos): Muy bien chicas, recuerden, quien interfiera en esta misión, los matan de una vez. ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo firme-_

_Las 3: De acuerdo -Dijeron y corrieron nuevamente y una pareja de unos 50 años los vieron-_

_Señora: Querido, ¿quienes son ellos que corren? -Dijo señalando al ejército-_

_Señor: No lo sé amor, pero será mejor que... -No terminó la oración ya que Xever le clavó una navaja en su pecho-_

_Señora: NOOO -Gritó de terror viendo como su esposo sangraba sin parar-_

_Xever: Terra, tu mata a la señora -Dijo con una voz ronca-_

_Terra: Pero..._

_Xever: SIN PEROS, MÁTALA, AHORA -Gritó enojado obligando a Terra-_

_Terra sacó su naginata y, presionando un botón, salió una navaja, y con su arma, le clavó en el estómago a la pobre señora._

_Bradford: Bien, vámonos. -Dijo y se fueron corriendo y Terra lloraba sin parar-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Terra recordaba cada detalle de su pasado, de los golpes que ha sufrido ella y sus hermanas, de cada error, de cada inocente morir ensangrentado por ellas, que las obligaron a matar a gente inocente. Cada vez que lo recordaba, lloraba y sentía como la sangre de los que ha matado tocaba su cara.

Terra: -Llorando- Déjenos salir, por favor -Dijo llorando y asustada y Donatello la consolaba-

Destructor: No se irán de aquí tan fácil -Sacó sus cuchillas y las acercó a los cuellos de los inteligentes- Deben hacer algo por mí, y lo harán les guste o no.

Donatello: Ni creas que te vamos a ayudar -Dijo enojado-

Destructor: Lo harán por las buenas, o por las malas -Dijo acercando una de sus manos con las cuchillas más cerca del cuello de Donatello-

Terra: NO -Dijo firme limpiándose las lágrimas, pero no dejaban de salir- En tus sueños, ya sufrí demasiado por tu culpa, si tuvieras piedad, sabrías lo que se siente ser obligado a hacer lo que no quieres -Dijo y Destructor le acercó sus cuchillas a su cuello-

Destructor: Bueno, por las malas. ¡STOCKMAN! -Gritó y apareció un moreno con afro y lentes- Ya sabes que hacer.

Al decir eso, como si fuera puro sigilo, Baxter les puso a los inteligentes un collar plateado con una luz roja en el centro y, presionando un botón rojo, electrocutó a los pobres genios.

Donatello y Terra: AHHHHHH -Gritaron de dolor y cayeron al suelo-

Los demás veían horrorizados la escena, pero más Splinter, no podía creer que uno de sus hijos sufra de ese modo, y Brisa por Terra, ya que ellas siempre compartían muchas cosas y eran muy unidas.

Flarion: No se ustedes, pero no permitiré que les hagan daño -Dijo y saltó al suelo-

Rafael: Yo voy también -Dijo y también saltó a la batalla, acompañado de los demás-

Rayi: DÉJALOS EN PAZ -Gritó de furia y lanzó varios rayos de sus manos atinándole a Destructor-

Karai: PADRE -Dijo asustada y fue corriendo hacía su "padre"-

Leonardo golpeó a Baxter y le quitó el control, presionó el botón otra vez y los collares dejaron de electrocutar a los dos genios.

Leonardo: ¡CHICOS! -Corrió hacía ellos y los halló inconscientes otra vez- Chicos, despierten, por favor, despierten -Los sacudía desesperado y totalmente asustado-

Splinter: -Corriendo hacía donde estaba Leonardo- ¡No, NOO! -Gritó aterrado, les revisó el pulso y se calmó un poco- Al menos aún siguen vivos.

Aquamarine: Hay que irnos si queremos que aún conserven su vida -Dijo bloqueando los ataques de los robo-pies-

Leonardo: Tienes razón, CHICOS -Dijo y todos se acercaron- Vámonos -Dijo y lanzó otro huevo de humo y desaparecieron-

Destructor: ¡NO OTRA VEZ! -Dijo totalmente furioso-

Cara de Pez: Maestro, los hallaremos. -Dijo asustado-

Destructor: -Golpeando a Cara de Pez mandándolo lejos- VOY A CONSEGUIR MI VENGANZA -Gritó de furia guardando sus cuchillas-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Guau, este capítulo fue algo largo, más de 4.000 palabras, nuevo record.**

**Leonardo: ¿Cuánta inspiración tienes en esa cabeza? -Dijo confundido-**

**Yo: Créeme que ni yo lo sé -Dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza-**

**Donatello: Al menos no nos mataste -Dijo ahora si calmado-**

**Yo: Lo ves, te lo dije -Dije divertida- Bueno, ennnnn fin. Y este fue el capítulo de la semana, si les gustó, manden un review, si no les gustó, manden un review. No olviden poner esta historia a favoritos, es gratis. -Dije con una sonrisa-  
**

**Rafael: Al menos en éste capítulo pudieron escapar por fin -Dijo feliz-**

**Flarion: Esperen hasta el domingo la Respondida de Reviews. -Dijo levantando un pulgar-**

**Miguel Ángel: No olviden que habrá capítulos nuevos cada semana. -Dijo muy animado-**

**Brisa: Ojalá éste capítulo les haya gustado. -Dijo activa-**

**Aquamarine: ¿Los genios despertarán esa noche o no? -Dijo misteriosa-**

**Rayi: Esa pregunta se resolverá el otro viernes de capítulo -Dijo sonriendo-**

**Abril: Por cierto, Marie nos dijo que sacará algunos personajes del juego Corazón de Melon -Dijo con una sonrisa de lado-**

**Yo: Si, es verdad, los pondré en el otro capítulo, las chicas que aún no lo juegan, se los recomiendo, los chicos de ese juego son guapos -Dije con corazones alrededor de mí-**

**Todos: Chao Chao.**


	11. Chicos guapos ¿los genios despertarán?

**Ho-hola, soy Marie, y te apuesto un pedazo de tomate, a que tuviste un globo -Lanzo el tomate y a mi boca- Ta daaa (Ya saben que va aquí xD).**

**Hola, holis, holiwis :3 ¿Cómo están todos los TMNT Fans? Aquí tengo ya listo el capítulo 10 de mi historia.**

**Las tortugas: Hola a todos, aquí las tortugas -Dijeron sonriendo-**

**Las chicas: Konichiwa -Saludaron en Japonés-**

**Brisa: Aquí se descubrirá si los genios despertarán o no -Dijo misteriosa-**

**Rayi: Y donde aparecerán los chicos de Corazón de Melón -Dijo feliz-**

**Yo: Casi al final, y describen a las chicas, y dos de ellos se enamoran de la misma persona *o* ¿Cuál será? -Dije poniendo cara de ''No diré nada''-**

**Rafael: Cómo antes Marie comenzaba con la historia, la cabeza hueca no supo que poner bien y se saltó la parte de como le fueron a las chicas en su primer día en la escuela -Dijo medio molesto-**

**Yo: Pues lo siento, gruñón, pero no estaba del todo inspirada y quise llegar de una vez a lo intrigado -Dije enojada-**

**Abril: Bueno, bueno, pelean luego, ahora... COMENCEMOS A LEER -Dijo animada-**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no en pertenece, sino a sus creadores originales y a Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: CHICOS GUAPOS Y ¿DESPERTARÁN LOS GENIOS?

Abril y Casey estaban sentados en la sala esperando a los chicos y a Splinter, estaban demasiado preocupados porque tardaron varias horas y no regresaban. Abril presentía al principio que estaban en peligro, pero después sintió que ya nada malo más pasará.

Abril: Casey, estoy demasiado preocupada por los chicos, ¿y si les pasó algo? -Dijo asustada y demasiado preocupada-

Casey: Tranquila, estoy seguro que llegaran pronto -Dijo tratando de calmarla-

Abril: ¿Y si no llegan? Estoy muy asustada -Dijo preocupada y respirando agitadamente-

Casey: Llegarán, estoy seguro. -Dijo tomándola de los hombros- Se que pasaron horas, pero no te asustes, se que volverán **(Aquí lo pongo bonito :3)** -Dijo con una voz dulce-

Abril: Gracias Casey -Agradeció ya calmada y respirando normal abrazando a Casey con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que éste correspondió el abrazo-

De repente, escucharon pasos corriendo, los chicos **(Futura pareja xD) **se levantaron y vieron a las tortugas, Splinter y a las cinco chicas llegando a la guarida a velocidad de la luz, Leonardo tenía a Donatello en su espalda y Brisa tenía a Terra en la suya, Abril y Casey, al ver a los inteligentes inconscientes y a todos lastimados, se asustaron mucho.

Abril: CHICOS ¿¡QUÉ LES PASÓ!? -Gritó demasiado asustada-

Casey: ¿¡Qué les pasó a Donnie y Terra!? -Gritó también asustado-

Abril: ¿Y quiénes son ellas? -Preguntó señalando a Aquamarine y Rayi-

Leonardo: Les explicaremos todo cuando auxiliemos a Terra y Donnie -Dijo corriendo al laboratorio junto a Brisa, Rayi y Aquamarine-

Flarion, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Splinter se quedaron en la sala junto con Abril y Casey y les explicaron todo lo que pasó, la batalla, sobre las primas de las hermanas zathurianas, cada herida, cuando secuestraron a los genios, todo. Al decir la noticia, Abril y Casey se sorprendieron mucho y a la vez se asustaron.

Abril: Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando, pobres -Dijo demasiado preocupada-

Casey: ¿Cómo Destructor es capaz de hacer una cosa como esa? Eso es imperdonable -Dijo furioso- Pero, ¿qué quería Destructor que hicieran? -Dijo confuso-

Splinter: No lo sabemos, todavía, pero lo vamos a averiguar -Dijo decidido-

Pasaron como media hora y Leonardo, Brisa, Aquamarine, Rayi, Donatello y Terra no salían del laboratorio, dejando a los demás preocupados, temían que los genios no llegarían a despertar.

Miguel Ángel: Chicos, ya ha pasado como media hora y aún no han salido -Dijo preocupado-

Splinter: Solo hay que esperar, esperemos que... -No termina, ya que Leonardo salió con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer traía buenas noticias-

Leonardo: Chicos, Donnie y Terra despertaron, están adoloridos pero al menos tienen fuerzas -Dijo dejando a los demás aliviados y con una gran sonrisa-

Cuando dijo eso, los demás entraron al laboratorio y vieron a Donatello y Terra despiertos acostados cada quien en una camilla con varios vendajes, Donatello tiene un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y Terra otro yeso en la pierna derecha, y se veía que le pusieron una crema para aliviar los rasguños y moretones, se veían mal, pero al menos tienen fuerzas.

Rayi: Hola chicos -Dijo sonriendo poniéndole una crema a la mejilla de Donatello-

Abril: Chicos, me tenían demasiado preocupada, pensé que no llegarían a despertar -Dijo aliviada y sonriendo-

Terra: Nosotros también pensamos en eso -Dijo medio divertida-

* * *

**Miguel Ángel: POR FIN DESPERTAROOOONNN -Gritó cerca de mi oído, es un #%& -**

**Yo: ¡Me vas a dejar sorda un día! -Dije medio gritando molesta-**

**Miguel Ángel: LO SIENTO -Gritó disculpándose-**

**Yo: ¿QUÉ? -Dije poniendo una mano en mi oreja-**

**Miguel Ángel: QUE LO SIENTOOOO -Gritó otra vez algo molesto-**

**Yo: ¿QUÉ? -Dije otra vez con la mano en mi oreja-**

**Brisa: Mejor continuemos con el capítulo -Dijo y ahora ella comienza a escribir-**

**Yo: ¿QUÉ? -Dije y los demás hicieron facepalm-**

* * *

Aquamarine: Tienen suerte que Rayi y yo aprendimos medicina -Dijo divertida-

Donatello: Eso es cierto -Dijo también divertido-

Los demás se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron con cuidado de no lastimarlos, le agradecieron a Aquamarine y Rayi por ayudar a Donatello y Terra, ahora estaban calmados y felices por ver a sus amigos despiertos, heridos pero con fuerzas. Llevaron a Donatello a su cuarto con ayuda de sus hermanos y a Terra a la habitación que les dieron las tortugas con ayuda de sus hermanas, ya era tarde y debían descansar, luego atendieron las heridas de los demás, Flarion, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel no tienen muchas heridas, solo rasguños y moretones, solo les pusieron unas curitas, pero los demás tienen una que otra cortada profunda, a Rayi le vendaron el brazo donde le disparó Tiger Claw, a Brisa una en su pierna, Aquamarine le vendaron la cabeza, Rafael el brazo derecho y la pierna derecha y a Splinter le vendaron la mejilla. Casey y Abril se fueron a sus hogares y los demás se fueron a dormir, Flarion uso sus poderes para aparecer dos camas en donde pueden dormir sus primas y dividió en tres la cama grande en donde dormían juntas las hermanas zathurianas. **(Brisa: Usan la misma pijama que usaron las chicas, camisa manga larga blanca y pantalón blanco)**.

Mientras tanto, en un parque...

Un chico de piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos amarillos que estaba vestido con una camisa de cuello blanca, una corbata azul, pantalones beigh y zapatos negros **(Rayi: Él es Nathaniel)**, otro chico de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos verdes que estaba vestido con una camisa negra, chaqueta blanca, guantes negros que solo se le ven los dedos, pantalones verdes oscuro con zapatos negros **(Brisa: Él es Kentin)**, otro chico de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo, ojos negros que estaba vestido con una camisa roja con una calavera, chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros **(Aquamarine: Él es Castiel)**, otro chico de piel blanca, cabello blanco, ojos bicolor, uno verde y otro amarillo que estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y con una chaqueta negra cerrada, pantalones negros y botas negras con un pequeño pañuelo turquesa en su pecho, al estilo victoriano **(Flarion: Él es Lysandro)**, y por último, un chico de piel blanca, cabello pelinegro, ojos axuled y estaba vestido con una camisa verde por dentro, otra color beigh tirando a blanco tirando de la otra, con un chaleco azul y zapatos blancos **(Abril: Él es Armin)**. Los cinco chicos estaban caminando en un parque hablando sobre tres chicas nuevas **(Leonardo: Ellos no saben sus verdaderos nombres)**.

Nathaniel: Saben, la chica llamada María me llamo la atención, es muy bonita y también muy inteligente -Dijo sonriendo-

Castiel: Rebecca es mejor, ella es como mi versión femenina -Dijo sonriendo de lado-

Lysandro: Yo no me meto en eso, no me gusta ninguna, por ahora, no estoy interesado en conseguir novia -Dijo con su tono serio-

Castiel: No sabes lo que te pierdes -Dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en su hombro-

Armin: Para mí, la más hermosa es Claudia, es muy bonita, y también es como yo, por fin existe una chica gamer -Dijo feliz-

Kentin: A mi también me gusta Claudia, UN MOMENTO. ¿Acaso tú y yo nos enamoramos de la misma chica? -Dijo sorprendido y algo celoso-

Armin: Vaya, esto es nuevo, pero espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad -Dijo extendiéndole la mano

Kentin: Hecho -Dijo y correspondió el apretón de manos

Nathaniel: Chicos, se hace tarde, será mejor que regrese a mi casa, nos vemos en las escuela. -Dijo despidiéndose con la mano-

Los demás: Adiós -Dijeron al unísono y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, menos Castiel, el siempre llega tarde a su casa-

A las 3am, en la guarida...

Todos estaban dormidos, menos dos, Rayi y Leonardo, no pudieron dormir por dos cosas, por la preocupación que tienen con Donatello y Terra y por el abrazo en la batalla que los dejaron sonrojados como tomate, Leonardo se había... ¿Enamorado? Rayi estaba igual, los dos se enamoraron a primera vista. Leonardo se levantó de su cama y fue a la habitación de su tercer hermano genio, lo vio durmiendo profundamente boca arriba, entró con cuidado de no despertarlo, se puso de rodillas y puso su mano en su frente.

Leonardo: Gracias a Dios que estarás bien en unas cuantas semanas, menos mal que despertaste a tiempo -Dijo con una sonrisa- Aún no se que quiso Destructor que hicieran tu y Terra, pero prometo que lo vamos a descubrir, te lo prometo -Dijo serio- Buenas noches, hermanito -Dijo arropando mejor a su hermano pequeño y se fue a su habitación tratando de dormir-

* * *

**Abril: Awww, que tierno, amor de hermanitos -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos**

**Yo: CHICOS, HABLEN MÁS ALTO, NO ESCUCHO NADA -Grité por la sordera que me dio gracias a Miguel Ángel-**

**Rafael: Ok, esto ya se vuelve molesto -Dijo viendo amenazadoramente a Miguel Ángel-**

**Yo: ¿QUÉ? -Grité otra vez y los demás hicieron un facepalm otra vez-**

**Brisa: Mejor continúo con el capitulo -Dijo y comenzó a escribir... Otra vez-**

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas, Rayi se levantó de su cama y se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama de Terra, que estaba en un profundo sueño durmiendo boca arriba, puso su mano en la de Terra, la puso en su frente con mucha preocupación.

Rayi: Primita, doy gracias a Dios porque tú y Donnie despertaron, que bien que con el tiempo mejorarás, y también porque te encontré -Dijo y una lágrima resbaló en su mejilla- No logro recordar lo que pasó antes de que te encontré, solo pasó y ni se como comenzó, pero te prometo que lo averiguaremos juntas, como el gran equipo que somos, te quiero mucho, primita. Buenas noches -Dijo, soltó su mano, la arropó mejor, le dio un beso en la frente y fue a su cama para volver a dormir-

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Donatello: Bueno, éste fue un capítulo algo conmovedor, demuestra el amor que tiene la familia -Dijo con una sonrisa-**

**Yo: OIGAN, YO ESTOY HARTA DE ESTAR SORDA -Grité molesta, a lo que Flarion me golpeó en mi oreja con su puño- Auch, oye, ya escucho otra vez -Dije sonriendo-**

**Flarion: De nada -Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, parece Castiel-**

**Yo: Ok, preeeeegunta. ¿Tienes hermanos? Si tienes, entonces ¿cuántos tienes? Yo tengo uno, que es mayor, el que quiero mucho -Dije sonriendo-**

**Leonardo: Bueno, ennnnn fin.**

**Donatello: Y este fue el capítulo de la semana.**

**Rafael: Si les gustó, manden un review, si nom también ¡Haganlo!**

**Miguel Ángel: No olviden colocar esta historia a favoritos, es gratis.**

**Flarion: Los genios pudieron despertar.**

**Brisa: Y los chicos de Corazón de Melón son tan guapos.**

**Aquamarine: ¿Los chicos guapos descubrirán la verdad de las chicas?**

**Rayi: Eso se resolverá más adelante.**

**Abril: Nos leemos pronto en la respondida de reviews.**

**Todos: Chao Chao.**


	12. NO ES CAPÍTULO, AVISO

**Ho-hola, soy Marie, bueno, este es un aviso para decirles que ya no seguiré haciendo la Respondida de Reviews, porque mi hermano me ha dicho que si sigo así el fic será largo, borraré cada respondida para hacerlo algo corto, no planeo hacerlo largo, ni tampoco tan corto, pero para que no sea demasiado largo. Solo en algunos capítulos responderé los reviews anónimos y los demás que tienen cuenta les diré en un PM. Casi se me olvida, les diré las parejas que planeo poner para el fic:**

*** Leonardo x Rayi.**

*** Rafael x Flarion.**

*** Donatello x Terra.**

*** Miguel Ángel x Brisa.**

*** Aquamarine x Castiel.**

*** Karai x Lysandro.**

*** Splinter x Tang Shen (así es, la pondré que no ha muerto :D).**

*** Abril x Casey.**

**Si a Luisa Tatis no le parece que se quede con Castiel, dejame cambiarlo o puedo hacer una votación si te parece. Por cierto, para:**

Chris26**: Si no te gusta, no lo leas, no lo tomes tú a mal, pero lo que pasa es que estoy comenzando con esto, así que, si lo crees aburrido, entonces no lo leas, así de fácil.**

**Bueno, espero que les agrade esto, planeo hacer otra historia, la que les dije, y después de esa, hacer una segunda temporada de Amores en Nueva York. ¿Qué les parece? Ahora los dejo, nos leemos pronto el viernes de capítulo. Chao Chao.**


	13. Un día lleno de locuras y amor

**Ho-hola, soy Marie, y te apuesto una flor, a que alguna vez haz visto televisión. ¡Yeah! (Ya saben que va aquí, no hace falta ponerlo xD)**

**Hola, holis, holiwis :3 ¿Cómo están todos los TMNT Fans? Aquí ando lista con el capítulo 11 de mi historia sin sentido (¿?).**

**Las tortugas y las chicas: -Que están detrás mío- Konichiwaa -Saludaron con emoción-**

**Leonardo: Bienvenidos nuevamente a ésta historia -Dijo con una sonrisa-**

**Miguel Ángel: -Empujando a Leo- En donde Marie pondrá a 3, digo 4 personajes nuevos -Dijo y Leo lo apartó un poco algo enojado-**

**Yo: Sipililip, serán 4 amigos míos de la escuela que pensé en ponerlos ahora, no pude esperar, al principio pensé en hacer un fic incluyendo a mis 4 amigos y yo, que haré luego, pero las ganas me ganaron y pensé en ponerlos ahora. -Dije con una sonrisa de idiota-**

**Abril: Si tienen dudas con la apariencia de los personajes, envíen un PM o un review avisando.**

**Donatello: Por cierto, le agradecemos a un amigo de Marie llamado Cristhian que le dio varias ideas para este capítulo -Dijo con una sonrisa-**

**Yo: ¡TE ADORO, CRISTHIAN, SOS EL MEJOR! -Dije estirando el brazo y...- Auch, mi brazo, maldito deporte.**

**Brisa: Bueno, ahora... ¡A LEER!**

**Diclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores originales y Nick, la historia si es mía, por lo cual me hago responsable de lo que pase aquí.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: INTRÉPIDOS ENAMORADOS, 4 ADOLESCENTES NUEVOS Y KARAI ES... (LxOC)

Al día siguiente, todos, menos Donnie y Terra que aún no despiertan, se levantaron a desayunar, eran como las 7 y 30am, hoy no entrenaban por la batalla de la noche anterior para no causar una recaída de alguno del grupo. Todos hablaban mientras desayunaban, y luego Splinter entró **(aún tienen las vendas)**.

Splinter: Buenos días -Dijo saludando a todos-

Todos: Buenos días, sensei -Dijeron haciendo una reverencia-

Splinter: ¿Cómo se sienten? -Dijo un poco preocupado-

Leonardo: Nos sentimos mejor, gracias -Dijo agradecido-

Rayi: ¿Cómo se siente usted de su herida? -Dijo también algo preocupada-

Splinter: Mucho mejor, no me duele tanto, gracias. -Dijo agradecido- ¿Saben cómo se encuentran Donatello y Terra?

Aquamarine: Todavía están dormidos, necesitan descanso -Dijo preocupada-

Splinter: Es lo mejor no sólo para ellos, si no para nosotros, ya saben que hoy no vamos a entrenar para guardar reposo -Dijo con su tono sabio-

Todos: Hai, sensei -Dijeron al unísono-

Todos desayunaban mientras hablaban.

* * *

En la habitación de la tortuga genio, Donatello despertaba poco a poco.

Donatello: Uahhhhh -Bostezó estirando los brazos y...- ¡Auch! No debo hacer eso un tiempo -Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo quejando de dolor- Ahhhhh.

Los demás que estaban afuera, escucharon el grito y Splinter decidió correr a la habitación de su hijo inteligente.

Splinter: DONATELLO -Entró corriendo y vio a su hijo en el suelo de rodillas- ¡Hijo mío! -Lo ayudo a acostarlo en su cama totalmente preocupado- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Donatello: Lo siento, sensei, solo quise levantarme -Dijo casi apunto de llorar, a lo que Splinter le recordó cuando era pequeño-

_Flash Back_

_4 tortuguitas de unos 5 añitos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, menos una. Splinter revisaba que todos dormían, entró en cada una de las habitaciones y veía a sus hijitos dormidos profundamente, pero cuando entró en la de su hijo de morado, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, esto preocupó mucho al sensei rata y buscó a su hijo, no estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en el dojo, en ningún lado, así que salió de la guarida en busca de su tercer hijo._

_Splinter: Donatello, Donatello, hijo, ¿donde te has metido? -Preguntó demasiado alterado-_

_En uno de los túneles, Splinter escuchó un llanto infantil, de pronto reconoció de quien provenía el llanto._

_Splinter: DONATELLO -Corrió al túnel donde se encontraba su tercer hijo con una cortada un poco profunda en su brazo derecho- ¡Donatello, hijo! ¿Qué te pasó? -Corrió hacia él-_

_Donatello: M-me lastimé, lo siento -Dijo llorando-_

_Splinter: ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Dime que ha pasado? -Dijo con un tono dulce-_

_Donatello: -Calmándose un poco- Bueno, me había levantado por un vaso de agua, escuche un ruido y no quise molestarlos, y Rafa siempre me ha dicho que soy un cobarde y quise probar que no era cierto, lo siento papá -Dijo y Splinter lo consoló-_

_Splinter: Ya, ya, no llores -Dijo y se separó un poco de él- Escucha hijo, nadie es cobarde, ni siquiera la persona que tiene mucho miedo, lo contrario, eres valiente, y no importa lo que digan los demás, recuerda esto: Eres un chico valiente y muy listo -Le dijo con una voz dulce cargando a Donatello- Y voy a castigar a Rafael por decirte eso._

_Donatello: Jijiji, te quiero mucho papi -Dijo abrazándolo-_

_Splinter: Yo también a ti, hijo mío -Dijo y se fueron caminando, pero escucharon un ruido-_

_Donatello: Ese es el ruido -Dijo temblando de miedo abrazando más a su padre-_

_Splinter: Tranquilo, no pasa na... -No terminó, ya que salió un cocodrilo gigante y empujó al sensei soltando a su hijo, que cayó-_

_Donatello: PAPAAAA -Gritó demasiado asustado corriendo hacia su padre, pero el cocodrilo lo impidió con su cola empujándolo hacia una pared-_

_Splinter: HIJO -Gritó de terror y Donatello se desmayó y corrió hacia él evitando los golpes del cocodrilo, lo agarra con sus brazos- ¡Hijo, hijo, despierta, Donatello! -Lo sacude desesperadamente-_

_El cocodrilo se acerca y los amenaza con sus dientes y agarra a Splinter con su mano gigante, y con la otra, saca sus garras a punto de matarlo. Donatello despertó y se aterrorizó mucho, pero con las fuerzas que tiene se lanza hacia el cocodrilo y le dio una patada, haciendo que suelte a su padre y el cocodrilo se va corriendo como niñita asustada xD._

_Donatello: ¡Y no vuelvas! -Dijo lanzándole una piedra-_

_Splinter: ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? -Dijo corriendo hacia él-_

_Donatello: Si, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?_

_Splinter: Si hijo, le diste una buena lección al cocodrilo -Dijo sonriendo y lo carga- Ahora vamos a casa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Splinter sentía que tenía ganas de llorar al recordar ese momento, a la vez le dio nostalgia, el tiempo pasó rápido, antes eran niños muy activos y muy tiernos, y ahora son adolescentes que luchan contra el mal y protegen a la ciudad.

Splinter: Ya, tranquilo hijo, no llores -Dijo secándole las lágrimas- Pero sabes que debes guardar reposo, no hagas mucho esfuerzo para no causar una recaída. ¿Si? -Dijo con un tono dulce-

Donatello: Si, padre -Dijo abrazando a su padre con su brazo sano, a lo que éste correspondió el abrazo-

Splinter: Ahora descansa, ya te voy a traer el desayuno -Dijo soltándolo delicadamente-

Donatello: No quisiera ser una carga -Dijo inseguro-

Splinter: No eres una carga, te aseguro que vas a estar bien -Dijo y se fue de la habitación-

* * *

En la habitacion de huéspedes, Terra se movía bruscamente, parecía que tenía una pesadilla.

_Flash Back_

_3 chicas muy lindas corrían sin parar, la ciudad estaba envuelta en llamas, los edificios se derrumbaban, caían escombros, había humo por todas partes y un montón de ninjas del Pie las perseguían._

_Brisa: Chicas, estamos perdiendo._

_Flarion: ¡NO M__E DIGAS!_

_Terra: Chicas, concentrence, n__o sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos._

_Brisa: AHHHHHHHHH_

_Las dos: ¡BRISA!_

_Brisa fue atrapada por 5 ninjas del Pie, al igual que Flarion._

_Terra: ¡CHICAS, NOOOOOOOOO!_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció Destructor y se puso enfrente de la pobre oji-verde._

_Destructor: Ahora veras lo que es morir._

_¿?: ¡Ni se te ocurra!_

_La extraña voz bloqueó el ataque poniéndose enfrente de Terra, de pronto, todo se volvió borroso y oscuro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Terra: ¡NOOO! -Despertó respirando agitadamente, sudando y dejando salir algunas lágrimas- ¿Quién era esa voz de mujer?

Los demás escucharon el grito de Terra y Flarion decidió ir a la habitación, encontró a Terra respirando muy rápido, sudando y llorando-

Flarion: ¡Terra! ¡¿Qué pasó?! -Preguntó sobresaltada corriendo hacia su cama-

Terra: Tuve una pesadilla, pero más bien era como un recuerdo -Dijo muy confundida-

Flarion: ¿Un recuerdo?

Terra: Si, era raro, escuché una voz un poco familiar, pero no logro recordar de quien provenía la voz -Dijo tumbándose en la cama-

Flarion: Tranquila hermana, ya lograrás recordarlo, ahora dime, ¿cómo era ese recuerdo?

Terra le contó el recuerdo que tuvo y Flarion recordó el incendio en la ciudad, pero no de la voz.

Flarion: Del incidente en la ciudad si me acuerdo, pero de la voz ni idea -Dijo ya muy confundida-

Terra: Eso es porque te habían atacado y no estabas en ese momento -Dijo ya parando de llorar y otra vez sentada-

Flarion: Tranquila hermanita, entre Brisa, tu y yo lo descubriremos -Se levanta de la cama de Terra- Ahora voy a traerte el desayuno.

Terra: No te molestes, pareceré una carga -Dijo algo insegura-

Flarion: No eres una cargas, solo necesitas reposo -Dijo amable **(raro de una ruda. Lol!)** y se fue de la habitación-

* * *

Karai se encontraba en su habitación practicando unas katas y a la vez planeando una venganza contra Leonardo, hasta que se sintió mareada.

Karai: Ahh, mi cabeza... que... me... pasa -De repente cayó al suelo y le vino una visión-

_Flash Back_

_Una bebé de unos 8 meses jugaba con el cabello de un señor de cabello castaño de ojos marrones_ **(es Splinter, lo pondré como Hamato)**_ y una señorita joven de cabello negro y ojos miel _**(es Tang Shen)**_ reía al ver a su hija y esposo jugando, pero esa felicidad se acabó. Un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos negro rompió la puerta con unas cuchillas que tiene en las manos_ **(ya saben quien es)**_._

_Hamato: ¡Oroku! ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa?! -Preguntó muy asustado, le entregó la bebé a su esposa, que no dejaba de llorar-_

_Oroku: ¡Tú me quitaste a Tang Shen, y ahora te quitaré lo que es tuyo! -Dijo lanzando unas cuantas velas, provocando que se incendie el lugar-_

_Comenzó una lucha, Tang Shen estaba en un rincón con la bebé, Hamato y Oroku peleaban, era una lucha de vida o muerte, el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas. Los únicos que lograron salir son Hamato, el trató de salvar a su familia, pero ya era muy tarde, todo el hogar se derrumbó, Oroku salió de ahí, con una quemadura horrible en la cara, y en sus brazos cargaba a la pequeña bebé, que no dejaba de llorar._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Karai despertó de golpe, estaba sudando, se asustó mucho a recordar el incidente que a vivido, poco a poco se puso furiosa.

Karai: ¡DESTRUCTOR ES EL VERDADERO ASESINO!

El grito de Karai se escuchó hasta donde estaba Destructor, sentado en su trono, se sorprendió al escuchar que su "hija" ya haya descubierto la verdad.

Destructor: Sabía que lo descubriría tarde o temprano -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y fue a la habitación de Karai- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Karai?

Karai: Yo no soy Karai, soy Miwa, la hija de Splinter y hermana adoptiva de las tortugas... TÚ ME MENTISTE ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? ERES UN DESGRACIADO MENTIROSO HIJO DE... -No terminó de hablar, ya que Destructor la golpea por todos lados-

Destructor: Temía que lo descubrieras, pero como ya lo adivinaste, no me queda más opción que eliminarte -Dijo haciéndole cortadas profundas y rasguños por todos lados-

Miwa logró escapar lanzando una bomba de humo, estaba muy herida, mareada, caída y débil.

Destructor: No serás libre tan fácilmente -Dijo saliendo de la habitación-

* * *

En un campo, una señora de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros y ojos marrones, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con flores rojas, zapatillas blancas con unos pequeños diamantes y con una foto de tres niñas de 2 años, una de cabello castaño y ojos verdes pasto, otra castaña de ojos marrones chocolate y otra pelinegra de ojos verdes tóxico, caminaba a paso rápido, estaba como desesperada y emocionada.

¿?: Niñas, espero que estén bien, y que por fin se hayan librado de Destructor, dentro de unas horas estaremos unidas otra vez y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido -Para de caminar y mira la foto- Yo, Daisi Yelitza, su madre adoptiva, osea yo -Dijo divertida- las encontrará -Dijo y volvió a caminar- Se los juro aunque me cueste.

* * *

En la guarida, las tortugas y las chicas estaban en la sala, Terra y Donatello ya desayunaron y se encuentran en sus habitaciones descansando, y para no aburrirse, les trajeron algunos comics para entretenerse. En la sala, todos hablaban y Leonardo no dejaba de mirar a Rayi, ni Rayi a Leonardo, de hecho, se sonrojaban al estar cerca.

Leonardo: _***Rayi es una gran chica, es muy linda, con ese hermoso cabello, lindos ojos, es muy graciosa, y además que también le gusta mucho los Héroes Espaciales, como a mi, jejeje. No puedo creer que me estoy enamorando de Rayi, siento más sentimientos con ella que con Karai... LEONARDO HAMATO, ¿ACASO TE ENAMORASTE DE DOS CHICAS?  
**_

Rayi: **_*Leonardo es enserio muy lindo, aunque sea un mutante es hermoso, y además me enamoré de esos lindos ojos azules marinos, es un estupendo ninja y un gran líder que jamás se rinde, y también es fanático de los Héroes Espaciales como yo, jejeje. No me creo de mi misma que me haya enamorado, en especial de un mutante, un mutante muy lindo*  
_**

Flarion: Hola, la tierra llamando a los intrépidos -Dijo moviendo su mano en frente de los líderes, pero no reaccionaban- OIGAN -Seguían sin reaccionar y les dio una bofetada-

Los dos: ¡Auch! -Dijeron sobándose sus mejillas- FLARION

Flarion: Ustedes no reaccionaban -Se defendió-

Rayi: ¿Y por eso tenías que abofetearnos? -Preguntó molesta-

Flarion: Si -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

Los demás se rieron por las caras que pusieron los intrépidos. La tarde pasó normal, Abril y Casey llegaron y pasaron la tarde juntos, hasta que escucharon un ruido y no dudaron en sacar sus armas.

Leonardo: Sal, quien quiera que seas -Dijo apretando más los mangos de sus katanas-

Se acerca una sombra conocida, pero se veía que caminaba algo mareada y vieron que era Miwa con moretones, cortadas profundas y rasguños, se veía que la golpearon hasta más no poder.

Miwa: Hermanos... Ayuda -Dijo con dificultad y cayo al suelo desmayada-

Las tortugas: ¡MIWA! -Dijeron al unísono soltando sus armas y corriendo a auxiliar a su hermana adoptiva, dejando a las dos primas de las zathurianas confundidas, ya que no les dijeron esa parte de la verdad-

* * *

En Japón, un avión despegaba en dirección a Nueva York, en el interior del avión, se encontraba una señora muy hermosa de cabello negro largo hasta arriba de la cintura y ojos color miel, estaba vestida con un vestido color verde hasta las rodillas, zapatillas verdes limón y con una foto de un señor de cabello castaño y ojos marrones y una bebé de la misma apariencia de la señora, ve la foto y dice.

¿?: Mi querida familia, después de 15 años los volveré a ver, a ti Hamato Yoshi y a ti Miwa, ya me imagino a ti como toda una adolescente madura, hermosa y educada por tu padre. Pensaron que he muerto, pero pensaron mal, y los perdono. Yo, Tang Shen, encontrará nuevamente a su familia perdida -Dijo y guardó la foto en su bolso-

* * *

**Miguel Ángel: Aquí aparecen los 4 mejores amigos de Marie-Dije con una sonrisa feliz y Rafa tapó su boca con cinta adhesiva-**

**Rafael: Esto es para que no interrumpas -Dijo molesto-**

**Yo: Amigo, ¿no crees que te pasaste? -Dije algo insegura-**

**Rafael: Se lo quitaremos luego -Dijo tranquilo-**

**Yo: Pero Rafa...**

**Rafael: Continuemos con el cap -Dijo colocando mis manos en el teclado y comencé a escribir nuevamente-**

* * *

En un centro comercial, se encontraban 4 adolescentes, una de cabello castaño hasta media espalda de ojos marrones vestida de una blusa naranja, pantalones negros y botas grises, otra chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos miel vestida de una blusa roja, shorts negros y Converses negros con detalles rojos, un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros, que estaba vestido con una camisa azul celeste, pantalones azul oscuros y zapatos negros y otro chico de cabello negro y ojos verde limón que estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga negra, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos negros y traían bolsos en sus espaldas, al parecer acaban de salir de la escuela. Conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban.

¿?: Oigan, ¿qué opinan de las 3 chicas nuevas? -Dijo la de cabello corto-

¿?: No las conocimos, pero parecen buenas chicas -Dijo el oji-verde limón-

¿? Cristhian, tienes el bolso abierto -Dijo el oji-negro a su amigo y era verdad, en uno de los bolsillos estaba abierto-

Cristhian: ¡Jesús! -Corrió hacia su amigo llamado Jesús, él gritó y salió corriendo-

Jesús: Michell -Le dijo a la oji-miel- Fiorella -Le dijo a la castaña- ¡Ayudenme!

Fiorella: ¿Quién te manda por bruto, primo? -Le dijo a Jesús, su primo, riéndose, al igual que Michell-

Cristhian logró atrapar a Jesús y le dio un zape en la cabeza y las chicas no paraban de reír, incluso unas chicas que estaban sentadas hablando vieron la escena y no paraban de reír.

Jesús: Hola chicas, me llamó Jesús. ¿Y el suyo? -Dijo sexy a las 3 chicas-

Fiorella: Jesús, admítelo, no tendrás suerte con las chicas -Dijo haciendo un facepalm-

Jesús: Cállate Fiore -Dijo molesto y las chicas rieron y se fueron-

Cristhian: La razón por la que las chicas huyen de él es porque tiene cara de rabo de perro -Dijo divertido-

Jesús: No es divertido -Dijo haciendo puchero y los demás rieron y siguieron caminando, sin saber que están siendo seguidos-

* * *

En el instituto High School Rooselvelt, Armin estaba jugando con su consola como siempre, pero perdía en cada ronda porque no dejaba de pensar en Claudia **(Brisa)**, la chica le llamó mucho la atención, apagó la consola y va directo a su casa.

Armin: Claudia es enserio una chica muy linda, no dejo de pensar en ella, es graciosa, activa, una gamer como yo jejeje -Dijo y la sonrisa se le borró- ojalá Kentin y yo no peleemos por ella, no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad por una chica, porque sin mí se aburriría jajaja, mejor ya voy a mi casa -Dijo, volvió a sonreír y continúa su camino-

* * *

En la habitación de huéspedes, Terra estaba cantando una canción que antes le cantaban a ella y sus hermanas, la canción es de su madre adoptiva, que se las cantaba cada vez que tenían una pesadilla.

**(La canción se llama Tu Resplandor de Martina Stoessel)**

_Si estas lista para conocer  
Un lugar especial  
Un deseo comienza a crecer  
y con fuerza brillará  
Lejos te puede llevar_

_La historia comienza en tu corazón_  
_Un sueño y una ilusión_  
_Cuando tu creas que puedes brillar_  
_Saldrá tu princesa interior_  
_Y encontrarás, tu resplandor_

_Mira, tómalo todo y verás_  
_Te va a sorprender_  
_Un mundo de encanto y gran majestad_  
_Y pronto descubrirás_  
_A esa princesa en ti_

_La historia comienza en tu corazón_  
_Un sueño y una ilusión_  
_Cuando tu creas que puedes brillar_  
_Y al mundo entero mostrar, tu resplandor_

_Con valor, creyendo en ti_  
_(Es posible) el mágico viaje esta ahí_

_La historia comienza en tu corazón_  
_Un sueño y una ilusión_  
_Cuando tu creas que puedes brillar_  
_Saldrá tu princesa interior_  
_Y encontraras, tu resplandor... woooh_  
_Tu resplandor_

Terra sentía que tenía ganas de llorar al recordar esa canción, le recuerda a su infancia y a aquellos momentos que ha pasado con su madre adoptiva.

Terra: -Secándose- Algo me dice que nuestra madre está viva, no se lo que es, pero lo siento, voy a averiguar que es, aunque me cueste -Dijo decidida cantando otra vez la canción-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, creo que ya es mucho, no quiero hacer como "El Secuestro de los Genios", que en ese si me pasé.**

**Miguel Ángel: ¡Mmmmmmm mmmm mmmmm! -Aún tiene la cinta en la boca-**

**Yo: A si, se me olvidó que tenías la cinta en la boca.**

**Miguel Ángel: ¡MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM!**

**Yo: Ok, ok, tranquilo, solo necesito agua y... -No termino ya que Rafael le arranca la cinta-**

**Miguel Ángel: ¡AHHHHHH! -Gritó como niña de dolor tapándose la boca con las manos y los demás hicieron mueca de dolor-**

**Yo: Rafa, te dije que te pasaste -Dije molesta mirándolo amenazadoramente-**

**Rafael: Tranquila, de seguro no es nada malo -Vio que los labios de Miguel Ángel estaban rosados- Me equivoqué-**

**Miguel Ángel: -Se mira en el espejo- AHHHHH, MI BOCA, MI BELA BOCA.**

**Donatello: Tranquilo hermano, solo necesito una crema para aliviar los dolores.**

**Yo: Bueno, preeeeeegunta. ¿Cuánto vale Pi? NO SE VALE REVISAR EN INTERNET.**

**Leonardo: Bueno, eeeeenn fin.**

**Donatello: Y éste fue el capítulo de la semana.**

**Rafael: Si les gustó manden un review, si no, también.**

**Flarion: Y lamentamos no haber publicado la semana pasada.**

**Brisa: Pero es que un familiar de Marie murió y se le fue la inspiración, y el martes 13 no fue su día.**

**Aquamarine: Ese no es el día de nadie -_-**

**Rayi: ¿Quiénes siguen a los 4 amigos de Marie?**

**Abril: Eso lo descubrirán luego, nos leemos pronto.**

**Miguel Ángel: Mi bella boca -Dijo sobándose la boca-**

**Todos menos Miguel Ángel: Chao Chao.**


	14. NO ES CAPÍTULO, VOTACIÓN

**Hola a todosh, ¿cómo están? Bueno, como podrán ver, esto va a ser una votación para ver con cual fic inicio primero, para ver con quién quieren que se quede Rafael y si quieren que mis amigas Michell y Fiorella se queden con Castiel y Armin.**

* * *

**1era votación**

*** Fic con mis 4 mejores amigos y yo.**

*** Fic donde saldrán Yuriko-West, Aymar Wayne, Luisa Tatis y yo.**

**2da votación**

*** Rafael x Flarion**

*** Rafael x Aquamarine**

**3era votación**

*** Michell x Castiel**

*** Aquamarine x Castiel**

*** Fiorella x Armin**

* * *

**Espero pronto sus reviews, mandelos anónimos, porque es un cap reemplazado y para los que comentaron que tienen cuenta no pueden volver a comentar, así que les sugiero y manden un review anónimo con su nickname. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, que la pasen bien. Chao Chao.**


	15. Encuentros y un enemigo nuevo

**Ho-hola, soy Marie, y te apuesto un MP3, a que tu espalda está atrás.**

**Hola, holis, holiwis :3. ¿Cómo están todos los TMNT Fans? Aquí está presente el cap nuevo de mi historia suspensiva :)... ... ... ... ... Oigan, es raro estar sin los demás, me pregunto donde...**

**Las tortugas y las chicas: Hola, hola, hola -Dijero entrando corriendo-**

**Yo: ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? -Dije tratando de aguantar un poco la risa-**

**Leonardo: Los Kraangs nos perseguían, pero al menos los perdimos y llegamos corriendo -Dijo recuperando el aire-**

**Yo: Mickey, ¿ya te recuperaste de los labios rosas? -Dije tratando de no soltar una carcajada-**

**Miguel Ángel: Si, y ahora planeo mi venganza -Dijo con una sonrisa malévola-**

**Yo: Bueeenoooo, les diré cómo me fue ésta semana al final, ahora vayamos al cap nuevo. TODOS A LEER**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior de Amores en Nueva York**_

_Karai: ¡DESTRUCTOR ES EL VERDADERO ASESINO!_

* * *

_Destructor: No serás libre tan fácilmente -Dijo saliendo de la habitación-_

* * *

_¿?: Yo Daisi Yelitza, su madre adoptiva, osea yo -Dijo divertida- las encontrará -Volvió a caminar- se los juro aunque me cueste._

* * *

_Miwa: Hermanos... ayuda -Dijo con dificultad y cayó al suelo desmayada-_

_Las tortugas: ¡MIWA!_

* * *

_¿?: Mi querida familia, después de 15 años los volveré a ver, a ti Hamato Yoshi y a ti Miwa._

* * *

_Cristhian: La razón por la que las chicas huyen de él es porque tiene cara de rabo de perro -Dijo divertido-_

_Jesús: No es divertido -Dijo haciendo puchero y los demás rieron y siguieron caminando, sin saber que están siendo seguidos-_

* * *

_Terra: Algo me dice que nuestra madre está viva, no se lo que es, pero lo siento._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: ENCUENTROS Y UN ENEMIGO NUEVO**

Terra aún seguía en la habitación cantando una y otra vez la canción de su madre, cada vez que la cantaba, sentía las cálidas manos de su madre y todo el amor que le a dado por 5 años, y escucho un grito.

¡MIWA!

Terra: ¿Ehh? -Se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia la puerta con ayuda de su Bo, también salió Donnie caminando con su Bo y vieron a Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael ayudando a Miwa inconsciente recostándola en el sofá- CHICOS.

Brisa: ¡Terra, Donnie! ¡¿Qué hacen levantados?! -Preguntó demasiado alterada-

Donatello: Escuchamos un grito y vimos a ver que pasa -Dijo caminando hacia Miwa-

Terra: ¡No puede ser! -Dijo y camino a paso rápido hacia Miwa, parándose junto a Donatello, acto seguido, ambos se sonrojaron- ¿Creen que ya sepa la verdad?

Rafael: Pues, si llegó herida caminando mareada y nos dijo 'hermanos', pues si, ya lo sabe -Dijo obvio-

Leonardo: Debo avisarle a Splinter -Dijo y salió corriendo a velocidad de la luz hacia la habitación del sensei rata-

Aquamarine: ¿Alguien nos puede decir que es lo que pasa aquí? -Dijo algo irritada-

Flarion: Les contaremos todo cuando nos calmemos -Dijo muy alterada-

Leonardo y Splinter salieron corriendo del dojo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás y Splinter vio a su hija, se aterrorizó mucho al verla con muchos moretones, cortadas profundas, rasguños y toda desarreglada.

Splinter: ¡No puede ser! -Dijo y se puso de rodillas al lado de su hija y puso su mano en la frente de Miwa- Leonardo ya me ha dicho todo, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando -Dijo y varias lágrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas-

* * *

En el centro de Nueva York, Daisi caminaba sin parar y cada 5 segundos veía la foto de sus hijas adoptivas, ella rogaba porque estuvieran bien, a salvo y libres de las garras de Destructor, Daisi sabía perfectamente quien era, era el mismo que la asesinó hace 10 años, el mismo que raptó a las tres hermanas zathurianas y el mismo que le quitó lo que más amaba, amor familiar.

Daisi: Destructor no me alejará de ustedes otra vez, ni al revés, les prometo por mi vida que las volveré a ver, solo espero que estén en un lugar seguro -Dijo y camina rápido, pero siente un mal presentimiento, se da la vuelta y no hay nada, de pronto, apareció Destructor y Daisi salió corriendo-

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York, aterriza un avión de Japón, de ahí salieron pasajeros japoneses, y también ha salido Tang Shen con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y guarda la foto en su bolso de mano.

Tang Shen: Ya estoy en Nueva York, ahora solo me falta buscar a Hamato y a Miwa, no se preocupen, ya llegaré -Dijo recogiendo su maleta y busca un taxi, pero siente varias presencias detrás de ella, voltea y observa a 3 robo-pies que quieren capturarla, pero con sus habilidades en las artes marciales los destroza y se sorprende al ver que son robots y se va corriendo- Al parecer Oroku tiene un nuevo clan, no me atraparan -Dijo corriendo y choca con una pelinegra de ojos marrones provocando que las dos se caigan- Ohh, cuanto lo siento.

Daisi: No se preocupe, yo no me fijaba -Dijo ayudándola a levantarse- Soy Daisi, mucho gusto, ahora si me disculpa, estoy huyendo de alguien.

Tang Shen: Mejor vayamos las dos, yo también estoy siendo perseguida -Dijo y las dos se fueron corriendo y se ocultaron en una alcantarilla y los perdieron de vista y vieron las sombras alejarse-

Daisi: Ufff, eso estuvo cerca, gracias por ayudarme -Dijo agradecida- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Tang Shen: Me llamo Tang Shen, es un placer -Dijo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que la otra madre correspondió-

Daisi y Tang Shen caminaban y hablaban y llegaron a unas vías del metro, y algo alejado se escuchaba voces.

Daisi: Me pregunto si alguien estuviera aquí.

Tang Shen: O varios -Dijo y fue con Daisi a seguir las voces, entraron a una guarida y vieron a chicas y... ¡¿MUTANTES?!-

* * *

Los 4 amigos seguían caminando por el centro comercial charlando y riendo, hasta que Fiorella se acordó de algo.

Fiorella: Oigan, ¿se acuerdan de Splinter? -Dijo con un brillito en los ojos al recordar eso-

Michell: Si, como olvidarlo -Dijo también con un brillo-

Jesús: Jamás olvido esos momentos donde me sermoneaba -Dijo riéndose-

Cristhian: ¿Quién te manda por ser la versión de Mickey? -Dijo ladillado-

Jesús: Así nací -Dijo provocando que todos se rían-

Rieron y continúan caminando, hasta que Michell se paró en seco.

Michell: Oigan, ¿no sienten una presencia? -Dijo y los demás se acercaron a Michell-

Cristhian: No Nikki** (ese es su apodo, el de Cristhian es Cristhopher y el de Fiorella es Fiore o Fio)**, aguarda -Todos guardan silencio- Si siento algo.

Fiorella: Vámonos -Dijeron y se fueron del centro y se fueron a un callejón sin salida- Mierda.

De pronto, los acorraló un sujeto alto y musculoso que vestía con el uniforme del Clan del Pie, se veía bastante peligroso y los amigos sacaron sus armas, Fiorella una Tessen, Michell dos Kamas, Cristhian una Naginata y Jesús dos Nuckakus.

Michell: ¿Quién será ese sujeto? -Dijo con miedo-

Cristhian: Ni idea, pero será mejor que... -No termina de hablar, ya que el sujeto musculoso le provocó una herida profunda en su brazo derecho y derribó hacia unos botes de basura-

Fiorella: ¡Cristhopher! -Dijo y 5 sombras se acercan-

Las 5 sombras eran de Nathaniel, Castiel, Armin, Ken y Lysandro, ellos conocen a los 4 adolescentes desde siempre y eran grandes amigos, Armin le había llamado la atención a Fiorella y Castiel a Michell, al parecer sienten más sentimientos por ellas que con Brisa y Flarion.

Armin: ¡Chicos! -Gritó y corrió hacia sus amigos, pero el ninja musculoso lo miró amenazadoramente haciendo que Armin se congelara del susto-

Castiel: Yo no me congelo por eso -Dijo corriendo hacia el musculoso paranormal, pero a él lo derribaron contra la pared

Michell: CASTIEL -Dijo y corrió hacia él-

Armin ya se recuperó del miedo y todos fueron donde estaban Michell y Castiel, Michell lanzó una bomba de humo y se fueron del callejón, no sin antes el ninja lanzara un rastreador en el bolso de Cristhian sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

* * *

En un túnel de una alcantarilla, apareció un humo gris y al desaparecer, aparecieron Fiorella, Cristhian, Michell, Jesús, Nathaniel, Armin, Castiel, Lysandro y Ken y cayeron de rodillas.

Ken: Eso estuvo cerca, pero hay algo que no logro entender, ¿por qué ese sujeto los acorraló?

Nathaniel: ¿Y por qué traen armas? -Dijo señalando las armas de los cuatro mejores amigos-

Jesús: Ehh, ehh, ehh, ehh, ehh -Se puso de los nervios y no sabía que decir-

Castiel: ¡Estamos esperando una respuesta! -Dijo mostrando su puño y de ese puño se mostraban las venas-

Fiorella: Ok, ok, cálmate pelo de salsa, todo esto tiene una explicación.

Cristhian: Auch -Se quejó de dolor y su herida se ponía peor-

Fiorella: Después de buscar un lugar seguro -Continuó y se levantaron y Michell ayuda a Castiel ya que estaba un poco mareado y Nathaniel a Cristhian-

Los adolescentes caminaban y caminaban, hasta que encontraron unas vías del metro y vieron de lejos a dos señoritas que estaban en shock, Fiorella se acercó y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, vió a 4 tortugas mutantes, 1 rata mutante, 1 chico y 7 chicas, ahora sabía por qué las señoritas estaban en shock.

Fiorella: N-no, p-puede, s-ser.

Flarion: Genial, más personas, que sigue, ¿un grupo de entrevistadores? -Dijo muy molesta y salieron los demás adolescentes de su escondite- ¿Para qué pregunté?

Jesús: Para tu información, no somos entrevistadores, un momento... ¿Ustedes tres no son las chicas nuevas? -Dijo señalando a Flarion, Terra y Brisa-

Brisa: Ehh, ehh, ehh, p-pues, todo lo podemos explicar -Dijo muy nerviosa-

Armin: S-s-son, m-m-mut-tantes -Estaba demasiado sorprendido y se desmayó-

Lysandro: ¡Wooow!

Ken: Alguien golpeeme, porque no me creo esto.

Castiel: Bien -Dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¿Feliz?

Ken: ¡Auch! -Se quejó de dolor y Castiel se rió y Ken lo miró con una mirada asesina provocando que las zathurianas se rían-

Terra: Escuchen, podemos explicarlo todo.

Nathaniel: Tranquila Marie, lo entenderemos.

Terra: Empezando por los nombres.

Michell: Esperen, son, son, son -Corrió a abrazar a Rafael- LAS TORTUGAS, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS -Dijo y Splinter y las tortugas sonrieron-

Rafael: Cielos, pasaron como 4 años.

Flarion: Wow, wow, wow, ustedes tienen mucho que explicarnos, pero primero les explicaremos a los demás.

Había pasado más o menos 3 horas de contarles toda la historia de las tortugas y las chicas, Karai despertó adolorida pero feliz de estar con su verdadera familia, Splinter se puso muy contento al saber que su familia entera está viva, les contaron a los amigos la historia de las chicas, dejándolos impresionados, Daisi se alegró demasiado de volver a ver a sus hijas y Tang Shen de encontrar a su familia, y se impresionó por ver a Splinter como una rata, pero no le importó, Cristhian no dejaba de mirar a Terra por nada del mundo, sentía una extraña sensación al estar cerca de Terra, igual que Castiel con Michell y Armin con Fiorella.

Daisi: Me alegra mucho ver a las primas de mis hijas -Dijo abrazándolas- Ahora me toca a mi contarles como sobreviví.

_Flash Back_

_Después de que se fuera Destructor junto con las hermanitas zathurianas, ellas derramaron sus lágrimas en el rostro de Daisi, después de unas horas comenzaba a reaccionar._

_Daisi: ¿Q-q-que pasó? AUCH -Se queja de dolor y pone sus brazos en el estómago- ¿Cómo fue que sobreviví? -Se toca la cara y siente gotas de agua- Mis niñas_

_Pasaron 2 meses y Daisi ya estaba mucho mejor, ya no sentía ningún dolor, estaba completamente sana._

_Daisi: Iniciaré mi búsquedas para encontrar a mis hijas, aunque me lleve años -Dijo decidida, toma sus cosas y sale de la casa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Daisi: ... y eso fue lo que pasó -Dijo dejando a las zathurianas sorprendidas-

Terra: Un momento, si nuestras lágrimas reviven...

Brisa: ¡Entonces...

Flarion: Nosotras...

Las 3 hermanas zathurianas pusieron los ojos como plato tipo anime, dejando a los demás confundidos, hasta que en el cabello de las chicas apareció un mechón blanco de lado derecho, y ahora los demás estaban sorprendidos.

Donatello: S-su cabello. P-p-pero que.

Brisa: Nosotras...

Terra: Somos...

Flarion: Las...

Las 3: ¡ELEGIDAS!

Con ese grito, dejó a todos con los ojos como plato tipo anime, hasta que apareció el mismo sujeto que atacó a los adolescentes acompañado por varios robo-pies.

¿?: ¡Éste será su fin!

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejaré.**

**Miguel Ángel: ¿Por qué? -Dijo haciendo puchero-**

**Yo: Porque se me da la puta gana -Dije loquita xD- Bueno, la escena de los mechones la saqué de Frozen, las casi escenas que voy a incluir no me pertenecen.**

**Leonardo: Ok, ahora Marie dirá como le fue ésta semana.**

**Yo: Bueno, primero mi amigo Jesús se la pasa abriendo bolsos, pero por una rara razón no se asusta más o.O. Segundo, tambores please (soy infantil xD)... TENGO NOVIO, así es fanfictioners, ésta chica ya está en una relación.**

**Abril: Awwww, que hermosho, ya Marie tiene su noviooo -Dijo abrazándome-**

**Yo: No les diré como se llama -Dije misteriosa- Bueno, preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeguntaaaaaa. ¿Cuál de los enemigos de las tortugas mutó dos veces? NO SE VALE REVISAR EN INTERNET O AYUDARSE.**

**Donatello: Y la respuesta de la pregunta anterior era 3,14, ese es el valor de PI.**

**Leonardo: Bueno, eeeeeennn fin.**

**Rafael: Y éste fue el capítulo de la semana.**

**Donatello: Si les gustó, manden un review, si no, también.**

**Miguel Ángel: No olviden colocar ésta historia a favoritos, es gratis.**

**Flarion: O-O LAS HERMANAS ZATHURIANAS SON LAS ELEGIDAS.**

**Brisa: ¿Pero de qué?**

**Aquamarine: Eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap.**

**Rayi: Estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar la historiaaaa.**

**Abril: Les diremos los votos en el cap final, no olviden votar en en aviso anterior.**

**Yo: Nos leemos pronto.**

**Todos: Chao Chao.**


End file.
